


The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by Obscurilicious



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Obscurilicious





	1. Chapter 1

It was the week you had been dreading. Your college friend Juliet was getting married next weekend, and you were a bridesmaid. You loved Juliet, but you were not thrilled with her fiance, to be honest, and you could not stand her brother. Her parents were actually a mess, too. Juliet was pretty much the only person among them that you could stand.

You had already attended dress shopping, fittings and three bridal showers. Tonight was a get-to-know-you cocktail party and dinner for the wedding party. You had been able to avoid seeing Logan for the pre-wedding festivities to date, but you knew you would have to fight him off tonight. You hadn’t thought about getting a date until it was too late and you really could use some male armor.

It was so tedious how insistent he was about hitting on you. It had been this way since the first time you met him when Juliet invited you to her family’s summer house in college. Logan was two years ahead of you and his sister in school, handsome, rich and a player. The only thing that had changed in the years since you had met him was his age and his arrogance had increased. Unfortunately, his maturity level had stayed stuck at preschool levels. You knew that he only continued to pursue you because you continued to say no.

You picked the most matronly dress in your closet for the evening. It was a little black dress that fit well but hit at the knee and revealed no cleavage. The last time you had worn it was for a funeral. It was definitely conservative.

The same could not be said for your bridesmaid dress.

Juliet had chosen tasteful but stylish dresses, which meant strapless and short. Combined with the ridiculously high heels, you were going to look like a tribe of Amazons. But, it was her wedding, you were simply there to support her. This circus had only strengthened your desire not to have a big wedding if you ever even got married, though.

* * *

When you got to the restaurant you joined the bridesmaids for small talk. You knew the instant Logan arrived even with your back to the entrance: the other bridesmaids straightened their spines and stuck out their boobs in a primal display for the alpha male who had entered the clearing. Yet when he approached, it was none of their push-up bra enhanced cleavages that drew him; it was your waist his arm went around, pulling you close as he kissed you politely on the cheek.

“Y/N, it’s so good to see you! You know, as infrequently as I see you it’s almost like you avoid me,” he said, his arm still around your waist.

“Logan, it’s not almost like I avoid you – it’s exactly like I avoid you. Because I avoid you like the clap, for which I’m sure you have been treated many times,” you said quietly and with a polite smile so no one but Logan heard you.

“Now, Y/N,” he said in a low voice that probably got him laid on a regular basis, “Juliet told me I had to behave, why didn’t you get the same lecture?”

“Does behaving include not mauling me, like you are now?” you asked pleasantly while trying to bend his finger back to get his hand off your waist.

“Oh look, there’s Aunt Liz, you haven’t seen her for years,” he said, steering you toward another group of people that weren’t looking at him in quite such a predatory fashion.

Instead of the relatives he had used as an excuse, however, Logan used your docile don’t-make-a-scene attitude to pull you off to a quiet corner.

“Now that we have a moment alone you can confess your true feelings. You love me, right?” he said with a handsome smirk.

“Logan,” you said with a tired sigh, “do you really think that all these years of rejection have been me playing a long game to win you? Really?”

“If you wanna talk about a long game –”

“No, Logan!” you whisper-yelled. “I do not want to hear about your long game, the long and short of it, the long run or your long anything, unless you’re saying ‘so long.’ I don’t even want to discuss the length of your inseam. I just want to get through this nightmare of a wedding without your constant innuendos and hitting on me. Is that too fucking much to ask?”

“Well, when you don’t bring a date to an event like this you’re obviously looking to hook up.”

You gasped indignantly. “My God, are you actually that much of a Neanderthal?”

“No, I just like watching you lose your temper,” he said with a grin.

You took a deep breath and released it slowly, conscious of a few eyes turned in your direction and damned if you would cause a problem at Juliet’s wedding. You slapped a smile back on your face and said, “Please, Logan, I’m begging you, leave me alone for this.”

“Knew I could make you beg,” he said with a wink.

Your attention was drawn by the wedding planner clapping her hands and saying, “I need my wedding party over here!” You sidestepped his grasp and went to stand with the bridesmaids again.

“Ok I need the maid of honor here, best man here. Then we need Liya and Brandon, Lindsay and Rob, Y/N and Logan, Jessica and Mark, Nora and Evan, and Penny and Raymond. Everyone, get to know your partners!”

You shot Juliet a dirty look and she had the good grace to look sheepish. Lovely. You now had to play nice with him as your partner.

“Here, Y/N, we should get used to walking arm-in-arm, don’t you think?” Logan said with an evil grin.

“Why, Logan? Any of the other bridesmaids would screw you senseless, guaranteed. Why would you do this?”

“Because I haven’t been chasing any of them since college, sweetheart. You’re going to find out what you’ve been missing,” he whispered in your ear.

“You are so annoying.”

“Only annoying? I used to be infuriating. You’re already falling victim to my charm,” he responded with a wink.

“I would first need to be the victim of a head injury.”

A look of irritation crossed his face briefly. “If you would have gone out on a date with me any of the fifty or so times I’ve asked, we would probably be married by now ourselves,” he rasped.

“I’m already dating something with your emotional depth. Spoiler: it’s a vibrator.”

Logan schooled his features back into his suave look. “Now why would you want that when you could have me? That’s like craving a hot dog when there’s a prime Kobe filet mignon on your plate.”

“Uck really? You just compared your dick to a steak and you wonder why I can’t stand you?” you spat in disgust.

Logan looked at you, really looked at you, and you saw it. Just for a fleeting second there was a hint of vulnerability. And hurt? What the hell?

“You’re right. Let’s just play nice for the wedding,” he sighed.

“Thanks,” you said uncertainly.

* * *

You went back to making small talk with the other bridesmaids when you saw Logan and Juliet talking and neither looked happy. You thought back to the times over the years that Juliet had talked her brother up, bragging on his promotions or car or awards or whatever. You just thought it was a sister proud of her closest family member.

But what if…what if she had been trying to soften you up? Did Logan actually…no. That wasn’t possible and you were not going there. Shaking off weird thoughts, you heard Juliet call your name. You turned to see her striding over to you.

“Hey, can I borrow you for a minute?” she said with a smile.

“Sure,” you said graciously, though you suspected what was coming. “What can I do for you?”

She linked arms with you and stepped out onto a balcony with you, seeking privacy. “We never get to talk anymore.”

You smiled tightly. “Oh, I thought that was because you had grown so close to Regan, and that’s why you made her maid of honor.”

Juliet sighed. “I should have told you this months ago. I knew you were hurt, but if I told you then it wouldn’t have worked and it would have been for nothing so I may as well have not done it and then I wouldn’t have had anything to tell you.”

You were silent for a moment before you smiled and said, “Bitch, I have no idea what you just said.”

“Y/N, you are my best friend. When I see myself as a wrinkled old hag, I see you in the room next to mine at the old folks home.”

“Then…why Regan?” you asked, confused.

“Because…ugh, because William and Logan don’t get along and he refused to have him as his best man.”

“I fail to see…Oh my God, you really are trying to set us up!”

“I’ve been trying for years!! The more I tried the more you fought. The more he tried, the more you disliked him! But, you’ve never gotten to know him, Y/N! He’s a good guy and you won’t even give him a chance,” she pleaded.

“So you took advantage of our friendship to force me to spend time with him,” you said angrily.

“Yes?” she replied in a small voice.

“And you know I love you so much that I would never do anything to ruin your wedding.”

“Yes.”

“That’s dirty, Jules.”

“It’s desperate! You would never give him a chance otherwise, and Logan is crazy about you. So I demoted you from maid of honor for my wedding in hopes of having you forever as my sister.”

“You want me to marry a man I can barely stand to be in the same room with?”

“Think about it, Y/N! You decided after you first met him that you didn’t like him and avoided him ever since. He was an anxious kid and made an ass of himself, yeah, so you shun him forever? I think he’s not the only one to blame here.”

“Wait, what? This is my fault?”

“Partially. I mean, Logan loses all his chill when you’re around so he comes across as a used car salesman, but you just put on this mega-bitch-face as soon as you detect him. And the thing is, you are two of my top three people. And you are perfect for each other if you would bother to look at him.”

“I…make Logan a dick?”

“You…oh he’s gonna kill me. You make him nervous.”

“And nervous Logan is dick Logan?” you said, skepticism dripping from your words. “Nervous usually makes people quiet, not loud and annoying.”

Juliet was quiet for a moment before she said, “Look, you know how my parents are. Nothing Logan has ever done has been good enough for my father. So he has built this facade that is just… bulletproof dickhead. But that’s not my brother. That’s his defense mechanism. He’s a dick so people don’t know that he’s a sweet, soft-hearted teddy bear.”

“Logan.”

“Yes.”

“The man who compared his dick to a Kobe filet mignon not half an hour ago? That Logan?”

“He does like to make my job difficult,” Juliet sighed.

“So what, you want me to talk to him?”

“Preferably without insulting him, if possible.”

“Does this mean I can return your wedding gift? I’m gonna need a spa day. And reconstructive surgery on my tongue from biting the shit out of it.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” Juliet said quietly. “He means so much to me. You both do. And I know you could be happy together.”

“I said I’d talk to him, not marry him!”

“That’s great!” she said quickly, before you could change your mind.

You were quiet for a few moments. Had you been a bitch to Logan out of habit? Was there more to him? What if you had been wrong with him for all of these years?

Were you capable of lowering your defenses enough to let him lower his?


	2. Chapter 2

You walked back inside together, then Juliet went and joined William. Logan was talking to family members but looked over at you and you…smiled. He actually did a double take. And then he wrinkled his brow and shot a look to Juliet. Wow. You were such a bitch that a single smile is enough to make him suspicious?

Maybe you were a little hard on him.

You went back over and to chat with the other bridesmaids. You definitely saw Regan slide away from you. Great. Apparently you’d been a bitch to her, too. Was that what you did, just went through life with a resting bitch face and stomping around like an elephant with PMS?

You went over to Regan and told her how lovely the shower she had thrown for Juliet had been. She seemed relieved. You had all been friends since college, and you didn’t think she was any less surprised than you when Juliet had asked her to be her maid of honor. You regretted taking it out on her now.

You went to the bar and got some wine, then leaned against the wall and pondered things for a moment. Apparently you were a monster who trampled over everyone’s feelings.

“You OK?” Logan asked quietly. He had been standing by you for a good two minutes and you were so deep in thought you hadn’t even noticed.

“Logan!” you said, surprised. “I didn’t see you.”

“I noticed,” he said, taking a drink of his Scotch. “Your drink is empty, want another?”

“Yes, please.”

He raised his eyebrows slightly and took your glass. He returned momentarily with another glass of the same wine you had ordered before.

“You know what wine I drink,” you said, like it was a revelation.

“Hey, are you OK? How many of those have you had?”

“This will be two,” you said, saluting him with the glass before you took a sip.

“So what’s going on with you?” he asked quietly.

“Self realization.”

“Oh that’s never good,” he said with a smile.

“It has not been pleasant.”

“Look, I dunno what Juliet told you but….”

You looked at him and raised your eyebrows. “But what?”

“I don’t want you to be nice to me just because Juliet asked you to.”

“What if I’m nice to you because I realized that I haven’t been? And I’m not super proud of that right now,” you said softly.

“Then what if I don’t hit on you every other sentence and we just act like…people?”

“That would be swell,” you said with a smirk.

The hostess announced that the party could be seated for dinner now. Logan held out his arm and you linked yours through it, accompanying him in to dinner. There were place cards and you were of course seated next to each other. For the first time since you met him, you didn’t get your panties in a bunch because he was near.

Your salad course arrived and you and Logan munched in a somewhat awkward silence. As the meal progressed, you began to make small talk as if you were strangers. And, to a certain extent, you were strangers who had known each other for years because of Juliet. So you started over and didn’t shut him down at ‘hello’ and he didn’t try to get into your pants at ‘how are you?’

And he was nice.

And you realized that you didn’t want him to be nice; that you had been demonizing him in your head for years because he was gorgeous and smart and funny and you didn’t want to like him because he was too perfect and had too many women chasing him.

Self realization was a bitch.

* * *

You went home after dinner – Logan had walked you to your car, that was weird – and had a bubble bath. You contemplated the evening with Logan, and Juliet’s revelations about his feelings for you.

You thought back to the first time you had met Logan. You were 19 and it was the summer after your first year of college. Juliet and you had pledged the same sorority and you thought you were so cool.

Juliet had invited you to their summer place for a week and Logan had invited a few of his friends. At first things had been OK – the girls mostly ignored the boys and they kept to themselves because Juliet and you were off limits. But one day you were all in the pool and a game of team keep away started. Logan was trying to get the ball away from you and you were fighting like your life depended on it. He had made a grab and caught his hand in your bikini strap. It tore and you flashed him your boobs.

You were mortified. He was awestruck. He literally stared, open-mouthed, like he had never seen a breast before. You quickly covered your chest with your hands and ducked down under the water, but he just stayed in front of you and gawked until Juliet shoved him out of the way and helped you out of the pool and into a towel.

Even that you had sort of forgiven. It was clearly an accident and he took some pretty serious ribbing from his buddies about his reaction.

Later that evening, though, he found you in the kitchen getting a drink after everyone had gone to bed.

“Hey, Y/N. Can’t sleep?” He really wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way.

“Um I just had a tickle in my throat so I came down for some water,” you replied quietly, holding up a water bottle, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“I was thinking, maybe we could go out sometime?” he asked, trying to make it seem super casual.

“Oh, I dunno, Logan. You’re my best friend’s brother. Could be weird, y’know?”

“C’mon, it’s no big deal! I mean, I’ve already seen your boobs, right?”

Your head shot up and your eyes filled with fury. “Excuse me?” you said very quietly.

“Well I mean how weird could it be? I already know you have a great rack so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I’m so happy you approve of my rack,” you said, again, very quietly.

“Oh, sweetheart, from what I can tell the rest of you is hot, too,” he went on enthusiastically, oblivious.

You sauntered over to him, he assumed to press the aforementioned features against him which could result in kitchen counter sex which is risky because there was a houseful of people  _but goddamn look at her she’s so fucking hot it would be worth it to get caught and I am getting so hard already. Think about baseball._

Unfortunately for Logan, your true intention was not kitchen counter sex, but to slowly pour your bottle of very cold water over his head. And you looked him in the eye as every last drop ran down his very surprised face.

“I will never go out with you, Logan. And I hope you got a really good look because you are never seeing this rack again,” you sneered, then threw the empty bottle at his chest and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a wet, embarrassed Logan to relive that moment for the rest of the night.

Was that worth holding a grudge forever, though?

He had apologized the next day, but you thought it seemed forced, like his mommy, or more likely his sister, had made him say sorry. And you had told him not to worry, that you would have to care about his opinion for him to need to apologize.

In that moment you threw down a gauntlet. Logan had picked it up, accepting your challenge wholeheartedly.

He had become an even bigger douche bag around you after that. It was like he could not take a hint. He was so determined to have you that he never got to know you. And you were so determined to hate him that you never bothered to see below the rich boy exterior to the man beneath.

Except…Juliet said he genuinely cared about you. And he knew what kind of wine to get you tonight. Had he actually been paying attention all this time?

Were Logan’s attentions based on actual…feelings?

You realized that your bath had gone tepid and your skin was pruning up while you were pondering the great Logan question. You got out and wrapped up in a fluffy towel and headed to your bedroom.

Your phone was flashing that you had a voicemail on your nightstand, with one missed call, but you didn’t recognize the number.

You put your phone on speaker and played the message while you got clean undies and a tank top to sleep in.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s Logan. I ah I wondered if you would want to drive upstate with me to the venue? I thought maybe we could talk. If you want. Um you can call or text me back, I should be up for a while. Bye.”

You realized after a moment that you were standing naked with your panties around your knees, staring at your phone. Logan wanted you in his car for two hours on Thursday and again on Sunday. With him. Presumably awake and interacting with him.

“Noooooooooo,” you said, panic in your voice.

You looked at the time. 12:15.  _She’s probably still up, right?_

Wait…how did he get your number?  _Who cares if she’s still up, bitch is gonna talk me through this!!_

You used voice activation to call Juliet and she answered immediately.

“Heyyyyyy Y/N. What’s up?” she asked in a totally unconvincing innocent voice.

“Oh my God y’know my super hot neighbor I’ve been ogling for months?”

There was no neighbor.

“Ah maybe?”

“So I bumped into him in the hallway and long story short, is it too late for me to get a plus one?” you asked breathlessly.

“Yes! It is! Sorry, no room in the inn,” she said quickly.

“Bummer. I guess I’ll just hook up with him when I get home. Oh, I got a call from an unknown number while I was in the bath, I wonder if that was him? Because I certainly haven’t given my number to anyone lately. Know what I mean?”

“Oh good, you were just torturing me. So are you going?”

“To the wedding? Yes.”

“With Logan,” she said in her, ‘OK I’m done with the bullshit’ voice.

“Jules, why does he want me to go with him? I mean…aside from the fact that it’s two hours locked in a small, enclosed space with two people who have nothing in common…is he really so arrogant he can’t handle being turned down with a bottle of water over his head years ago?”

“Oh God, I had forgotten about that,” she said with a giggle. “Classic.”

“Jules,” you said in a warning tone.

“I dunno, let’s go ask him. He’s here,” she said.

“No! No no no no no don’t!”

“You’re on speeeeeaaaaaker!” she sang. “Say hi, you crazy kids!”

“Hi,” you said uncomfortably.

“Ah hey,” Logan replied. “Kinda figured you’d hit me back on my phone…”

“Ugh go somewhere else and call me.”

“OK…”

You ended the call to the sound of Juliet laughing. You were punching her in the ovary after she got back from her honeymoon.

Your phone rang a couple minutes later.

“Hey,” you answered, feeling pretty stupid.

“Hi.”

“So, ah, driving up together huh?”

“Yeah, Juliet thought we could y’know talk.”

“Ohhh so you don’t really want this. OK. Well, thank you for offering, it was very kind, but I will drive up myself,” you said in a voice that sounded like you were just repeating socially acceptable words of refusal to let him off the hook for his socially polite but forced invitation.

“No, wait,” Logan said quickly. “It wasn’t my idea but…I’d really love to spend the time with you.”

“I’ll criticize your driving.”

“Like every time you ever rode with me, yup.”

You paused for a moment, then said, “Why? I cannot imagine what you find attractive about me after all these years of me being a grade A bitch.”

“Y/N, are you fishing for compliments?”

“No! I genuinely don’t understand what you see in me.”

“Well, ride to the wedding with me and I’ll tell you,” he said quietly.

“OK,” you found yourself answering, curious about more than what made you worth pursuing for so long. “Did Jules give you my address, security code and bra size with my phone number?”

“Ah, no. And no way in  _hell_  I’m discussing your rack with you, babe,” he said with a laugh.

You laughed with him and said you’d text your address and agreed to be ready at 9 on Thursday.

You brushed your teeth and got into bed, thinking about the weird turn your day had taken. The last six hours had made you completely reconsider what you had pretty much regarded as a central tenet of your belief system. The sky is blue. Birds fly. Uncle Mike drinks too much at family gatherings. Logan is a dick. These have been truths you could count on your entire adult life.

What was next? Was chocolate going to start tasting bad? Would you understand the point of – and perhaps even enjoy – auto racing? Sweet Christmas, were you going to become a Republican?

It was all too much. You closed your eyes and tried to relax enough to fall asleep.

You dreamed of Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

You texted a few times Sunday and Monday to finalize plans, but there was no conversation of any consequence. Yet you were incredibly nervous about seeing him again. This new view of Logan was confusing you to the point of rocking your equilibrium.

He was an asshole, a manwhore. He was notorious for having the attitude of ‘do anything to anything.’ But the other night he had been sweet and solicitous, a gentleman. He barely drank, he behaved appropriately after you had spoken to Juliet and come to your revelation.

Which man was the real Logan?

You thought back to the numerous fights you’d had with him over the years. Had you instigated them? Did you enjoy your clashes with him?

Whoa. How many times had Logan simply greeted you, only for you to reply with, “”Never gonna happen,” or “Drop dead, perv?” It was often after you snapped a rejection that he turned all smarmy. And, to be honest, you found arguing with Logan to be… exhilarating.

You never got such a rush from conversation with the men you dated. Hell, you got more into fighting with Logan than sex with some other men.

You recalled a time a few years back when you had bumped into him at a holiday party, floozy on his arm.

“Well, hello, Y/N!” he had greeted you with a broad smile. “Have you been a good girl this year?”

You had blasted him with your sharpest smile. “Compared to you, serial killers have been good boys and girls.”

“Have you been keeping tabs on me, Y/N? Can’t you see I have a date? It’s terribly impolite to hit on me in front of her. Unless you’d like a threesome?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes in disgust as his floozy giggled at the prospect. “I don’t think there are enough antibiotics in the world to fix the STD stew that you two would serve up to a third, so I think I’ll pass.”

Logan actually laughed uproariously at that. “Your loss, darlin, but I promise, I’m worth the rash. I’ll even rub the ointment on afterwards.”

“You are so disgusting, Delos,” you said, storming off.

Yet, when you looked back on the exchange, you hadn’t been particularly angry. Did you actually enjoy your bickering with Logan?

Holy shit, had the last decade been  _foreplay_?

* * *

On Tuesday you had lunch with Juliet. It was under the guise of seeing if she needed any help with last minute details, but really you wanted to talk to her about Logan.

“Jules?” you said over the top of your menu.

“Hmm?” she murmured without looking up while studying hers.

“Why have you stayed friends with me when I’m so mean to Logan?” you asked quietly.

“Logan’s a big boy and he gives as good as he gets. Besides, you two are like creatures in the wild doing a really inept mating ritual. I’m here for the entertainment value.”

“Wow. If we’re so fascinating to observe I’m surprised you stepped in,” you said a bit snidely.

Juliet laughed. “Babe, if I hadn’t you would still be fighting with him in fifty years. I can just picture it: you swinging your cane at him while he shakes a bottle of Viagra and propositions you,” she chortled.

“I hate you so much,” you said with a laugh.

“No, you don’t, you love me. And I’ve thought for a long time that maybe deep inside you love Logan.”

“What?!” you exclaimed a bit loudly, making a few people look in your direction. “What?” you repeated at a more appropriate decibel.

“C'mon, I’ve seen the way you look at him sometimes,” she cackled. “If I didn’t want you two to get together so badly I’d be offended at how much you eye-hump my poor, sweet brother.”

“At least you didn’t say 'innocent,’” you muttered.

“I love my brother, but I’m not stupid” she returned drily.

The waiter appeared and you each ordered, then waited for him to return with your drink orders.

“I would know if I was in love with someone, Jules,” you said logically. “He might be a good brother, but that doesn’t make him husband material.”

“Who is, then? You’ve dated a ton of guys and there’s always something wrong with them.”

“And you think that’s because I love Logan and have denied it so long that the lie has become my truth? C'mon, Juliet, this isn’t a Lifetime movie,” you replied skeptically.

“No shit, I would have changed the channel by now if it was,” she said with a laugh.

“You’re such an asshole. I swear, you and Logan may as well be twins,” you said, shaking your head and taking a sip of your wine.

“And yet, you love me! Point, set, match,” she crowed triumphantly, then sobered. “I read a book one time that had a part that really stuck with me. It said something like: 'Denial is the worst kind of lie, because it’s the lies we tell ourselves.’”

That actually caught you off guard. Trying to cover your surprise, you said, “So, any last minute wedding quests? I’m all yours.”

Juliet took pity on you and switched topics to the wedding for the rest of the meal, talking and laughing with you about the ridiculousness of the whole event. “It’s completely out of hand, Y/N!”

“Man, I do not envy you all of this. I’m not as patient as you, I would have strangled someone by now,” you commiserated.

“Yeah, but it’s once in a lifetime. Hopefully,” she said with a shrug. “The worst part is all of the people I don’t even know that we have to invite. William’s family, sure, but business acquaintances? Nah.”

“Ah, but what does Logan always say? Something like with your family it’s always business?”

“You sure do pay attention to what he says,” she pointed out.

“OK no more Logan talk,” you huffed.

“I didn’t bring him up,” she defended herself.

“I know,” you whispered.

“Hey, you know I wouldn’t push you into something where I thought you’d get hurt, right?” she asked softly as you gathered your purse to leave the restaurant. “William says I should keep my nose out of your business.”

You came around the table and hugged her. “Tell William your nose is exactly where it should be. We interfere because we care. Also, boys are dumb.”

“Ugh they are,” she said, hugging you back. “Why couldn’t we just be gay? Then we could be together and not have to deal with their dumb asses.”

“Speak for yourself, sister. Apparently I’m coming to your wedding with boy-you,” you replied with a wink.

“Be sure to call him that, will you?” she requested, linking arms with you to walk out to your cars. “And get a pic of his reaction.”


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday, you set your alarm to have time to shower and throw a bag together and be ready for Logan – so weird – to pick you up for the wedding Thursday.

You laid in bed and thought back to all the times you and Logan had gotten into arguments. You fought about anything; the weather wasn’t even safe. There were a few times you had even managed to get into a shouting match over something you were agreeing on.

You went at each other for a few minutes until you noticed Juliet in hysterics.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Logan asked, obviously in a temper.

“You two idiots are fighting over the actual weather! ‘It’s the hottest summer in fifty years!’ ‘Yeah, but it’s also the driest summer in recent memory!’ You’re both morons,” she laughed.

You and Logan had stopped arguing but had pouted the rest of the night. Christ, that had only been a few years ago!

Then there was the time at a cocktail party where you had gotten into a rather heated argument over politics – which you had both taken the same side of again.

“How can you possibly say that you are in favor of the Equal Rights Amendment when you treat women like Kleenex?” you asked him hotly.

“To be fair, I treat men the same way,” he said with a wink. “I’m all about equality, darlin.”

“You are such a scumbag, Logan.”

“I’m an acquired taste. I promise that one day you’ll grow to love me,” he said with his trademark smirk.

“In your dreams,” you scoffed.

He leaned forward and whispered directly into your ear, “I bet in yours sometimes, too, huh Y/N?”

You jerked back, refusing to acknowledge that his warm breath against your ear actually did get you hot. “Oh absolutely. And I always forget the safe word.”

“Ouch,” he reacted, then tipped his head. “Might be worth it, though.”

You rolled your eyes and walked away, irritated to hear his sexy chuckle follow you.

There were probably hundred other stories like these. You could barely remember a time when you weren’t at each other’s throats. How on Earth were you supposed to overcome years of habit to play nice with Logan?

* * *

You were ready to go the next morning when your buzzer sounded. You went to the intercom and said, “Yes?”

Logan’s voice responded, “It’s me. Are you ready to go or should I come up? Do you need help with your bags?”

Bags plural? It was three nights and the dresses were being delivered to the venue. “Ah no I’m good. Be right down,” you said, grabbing your sunglasses and tossing your purse over your shoulder and grabbing your rolling suitcase and the wedding gift.

Logan was waiting in the lobby of your building. You had worn khaki flatfront trousers and a sweater and his outfit was similarly casual. And he looked good. But that’s what lures them in with predators.  _No! Bad Y/N_ , you chastised yourself.  _You’re supposed to be playing nice._

He smiled when he saw you and you smiled back.

“Hey, need help with your bag?”

“No, I’ve got it.”

“You travel light,” he commented.

“Yeah, I try not to take a ton of extra stuff with me when I travel.”

“That’s refreshing,” he answered, then realized you were going to take that to mean that he traveled with women a lot, which he didn’t. “Juliet and my mom always have a ton of stuff,” he said quickly and a bit too loudly.

“Oh yeah, Jules overpacks every time we go anywhere,” you said, cutting him slack.

He took the wedding gift from your arms and held the door for you, leading you to his car and popping the trunk for the gift and your bag. Then he went and opened the door for you and you slid into the luxurious sedan. Not a sports car. Huh.

He got into the driver’s seat and started the car.

It was pretty quiet for a while. Logan asked if you wanted some music and you agreed. You laughed and playfully smacked his arm when  _Hamilton_  began. “Juliet covered my music taste, huh?”

“Yeah but I already had this. I’ve seen it twice.”

“Really? I haven’t seen it yet.”

“How have you not seen it yet?”

You shrugged. “Time and tickets, mostly.”

You both sang along with the music, flubbing lines when they rapped too fast and generally laughing a lot.

“Y’know,” Logan began, “I know this guy and I could probably get tickets for you.”

“For me? Not us?”

“I mean I’d love to take you, but I wouldn’t make that a condition of the tickets or anything. But if you wanted to go together we could have an early dinner before and dessert after or something.”

“Or something?” you said skeptically.

“Y/N, believe me, between the years it took me to get here and the dire threats from my sister, I am not going to attempt to get you in bed any time soon. In fact, I may never try, I might just wait for you to make the first move.”

“You think I will?” you teased. “You sure you don’t wanna sweet talk me by reassuring me that I have a nice rack?”

Logan groaned, and you swore you saw a faint blush. “I am never gonna hear the end of that, am I?”

“I dunno. I told you you’d never see it again, and I’m a woman of my word. If we got together I guess we’d have to just forget it happened.”

“I mean…do I have to forget I  _saw_  your rack or can we just forget the stuff that happened in the kitchen? Because seeing them was…memorable,” he said with a wink.

“Oh my God, that’s better. You were being too sweet, I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone or something,” you laughed.

Logan chuckled with you. “So, Y/N, I can’t help but notice that neither of us has a date for my sister’s wedding.”

“You noticed that, huh?”

“I did. So, since we’re both heading in that direction, you wanna go with me?”

“Does the fact that I’m in your car, assigned to be your partner for all wedding festivities including several slow dances if I know Juliet, in any way make you feel confident of my answer?”

“With you? Not even a little bit.”

“Ouch,” you said, wincing a little. “I’m sorry, Logan. I really…I dunno. I’ve been so awful to you.”

“Well, let’s be honest, it wasn’t a great beginning.”

“It was not. But that’s not the only reason, actually.”

“Really?” Logan asked, genuine surprise in his voice. “Then why?”

“Logan. You have to know what your rep was in college?”

“What, the player thing? I was in a frat, we were all players.”

“You went above and beyond,” you responded dryly.

“The truth?” he asked hesitantly.

“Preferably.”

“Some of it was to try and get your attention,” he said, embarrassed.

“Well, I certainly noticed,” you laughed.

“Yeah, yeah,” he conceded. “It might not have been my best plan.”

“Ya think? And then after college? The world sex tour?”

“That was completely blown out of proportion!”

“Mr. Delos, you have more miles on you than a rental car,” you chortled. “And you know what Indiana Jones said.”

“‘It’s not the years, honey, it’s the mileage,” he quoted.

“Oh, a connoisseur of fine entertainment. What other movies can you quote?” you teased.

“Darlin’, you can tease me about that all you want to, but you brought it up first.”

“You’re right, I just didn’t expect Mr. Warhol-on-the-bedroom-ceiling to be an Indiana Jones fan.”

“Of course you know about that,” he muttered.

“Logan, your sexual exploits are well-known and I refuse to believe that you have banged every man and woman who caught your eye just to make me jealous.”

“No, of course not. I wasn’t attached to anyone and I had lots of sex.”

“Fair enough.”

“No really, Y/N, why are you so well-versed on my sex life?”

“You have to know that you’re a hot topic of gossip, Logan,” you answered defensively.

“I guess I hoped that we were getting a fresh start,” he said quietly. “Maybe I should just give up. I told Juliet there was too much bad blood.”

“No,” you said quietly. “A fresh start. That sounds good.”

Logan looked over at you and smiled self-deprecatingly. “I’ll still drive you home on Sunday if you decide to continue hating me.”

“I have recently been informed that perhaps I protesteth too much. I just…you have quite the past. It’s intimidating to consider…” you trailed off.

“To consider what?” he prompted.

“I mean…what are we doing here if not seeing whether we could get together? Am I misreading this situation?”

“You are not,” he said quietly. “I meant what I said the other night. I want something with you, something real.”

You thought about his words for a long moment, then reached over and slipped your hand into his hand that was resting on the console. “On the bright side, I guess I know you’ve sown your wild oats, right?”

Logan smiled and looked down at your joined hands and swallowed visibly. “You…you wanna try?”

“I want to get to know the man behind the myth,” you said with a smile.

Logan’s grin was so bright you couldn’t help but return it.


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation flowed comfortably for the rest of the drive. When you saw the sign saying you were drawing close to the venue, however, you unconsciously pulled your hand from his.

“What?” he asked quietly.

You took a deep breath. “I was enjoying it being just us. Now it’s gonna be this whole big thing. You’re gonna get pats on the back for taming the shrew and I’m gonna get all these looks” you answered.

“So… you’re ashamed of me,” he said matter-of-factly.

“No, I guess I’m ashamed of being so certain I was right about you that I treated you like shit for years. I just assumed that it was a game to you.”

“And part of you is still worried that it is a game to me?” he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

You looked into his eyes. “Yeah, I guess there is part of me that thinks that.”

Logan pulled off on a side road, you assumed a service road for the resort. He drove a short way and then pulled over.

“You should wait until after the wedding to murder me,” you joked.

“Hush,” he said harshly, turning sideways in his seat to face you. “Y/N, I have made a ton of mistakes in my life. If there was something stupid or reckless, I’d do it twice. You know there’s bad blood between William and me, right?”

You nodded and turned to face him, taking his hand again.

“Well, I took him to Westworld as a ‘Welcome to the family’ kind of thing, and he went nuts and he… humiliated me. And I almost died, Y/N, and of all of my mountain of regrets, I most wondered, 'What if I hadn’t ruined everything with Y/N so long ago?’”

“Me?” you squeaked.

“If I hadn’t been such a fuckhead to you, maybe we could have gotten together, gotten married and had 2.5 kids, been happy, y’know?”

“Logan,” you whispered.

“Anyway, maybe before that trip I might have treated it like a game, but now…I just want a chance at my what if.”

You squeezed his hand and decided to be completely honest. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with us, but I know that part of the reason I was such a bitch is that I am really attracted to you. I wanted you to be a dick so I wouldn’t fall for you, because it would crush me if you were playing me, y’know?”

Logan took your hand and kissed the back gently. “I’m not playing you. I know that I’ve fucked up a lot in my life, but…I want to get this right.”

“OK. Then let’s do this. But…OK so all the bridesmaids were practically throwing their panties at you on Saturday…”

“I can’t help that, Y/N!” he defended himself. “I have only ever chased you from that group.”

“I know, but I need to know that if you’re with me… you’re with me. This is scary as fuck for me, Logan,” you said, looking down.

“So, we’re going straight to monogamy?” he asked.

“I mean…can you?”

“Can I be faithful?”

“Yeah, I guess I am asking that. Are you built to be with just one person? And I mean person, because I know that you have been with men and women,” you queried bluntly. “None of this, 'but I can’t get all I need from either a man or a woman, I need both!’ business.”

“Wow,” Logan marveled. “You’ve put some thought into this.”

“No, I dated a bi guy a few years ago and he cheated on me with another dude and that was his excuse.”

“Fuck, Y/N, I have enough of my own mistakes to make up for, now I gotta pay for someone else’s?”

“No! I’m just…I’m a mess, too. You’ve just been more obvious. I don’t want to fall for you and get Juliet’s hopes up and then break her heart, y’know?” you joked feebly.

“Hey,” he said quietly, “there’s only us in this thing. We both love Juliet, but let’s face it, she’s marrying a prick. She doesn’t get to run us when she can’t run herself.”

“Oh my God, I can’t stand William!” you exclaimed.

“Right? The dude is nuts, Y/N.”

“After what he did to you, I can’t believe Juliet is still marrying him,” you said quietly.

Logan looked down. “Nobody believes me.”

You put the hand he wasn’t holding on his cheek and he looked at you. “I believe you.”

“You do?” he replied, looking almost stunned.

“Yeah, I liked him at first but then someone mentioned you and he just got this awful look in his eyes. He loathes you, Logan.”

Logan smirked. “I figured that out.”

“Then I knew. He has this…darkness inside him.”

“Yeah,” Logan whispered. “Never thought it would be you who believed me.”

“Fresh start, Logan,” you said with a smile.

“Fresh start,” he agreed, then took a breath. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go pretend our loved one isn’t making a giant mistake.”

* * *

You got checked in and the bellhop took you to your rooms – your adjoining rooms. A few moments after your luggage was dropped off and you tipped the bellman, you heard a tap at the door connecting your rooms.

“Who is it?” you called out.

“Funny,” you heard Logan say. “Lemme in.”

“I’m not decent!” you cried in a scandalized voice.

“Even better,” he chirped.

You laughed and opened the door. He came through and said, “My sister is the soul of subtlety but this might come in handy.”

“Oh really?” you said while you unpacked. “How is it you think this is convenient?”

He walked over and plopped down on your bed to watch you work. “We don’t have to sneak back and forth in the hallway.”

“Think you’re gonna be in my room that much?” you said archly.

Logan shrugged. “You can come to mine but you got the sofa.”

“You didn’t?”

“Nope. Table and chairs.”

“Together we have a complete suite. Juliet thinks of everything,” you said sarcastically. “What are we doing on the sofa?”

“Watching TV?”

“Go on,” you urged. “I like what you’re saying so far.”

“I knew you were the lazy couch potato for me,” he said with a wink.

You laughed. “I had no idea you were the lazy couch potato for me.”

Logan hopped off the bed. “Gimme a yell when you’re done unpacking.”

“Bring your own popcorn, I do not intend to share,”you called after him.

“Greedy!” he called back.

* * *

It was only around 5:00 when Logan returned bearing the microwave popcorn from his welcome basket. “I’m gonna be hungrier than popcorn, what about you?”

“Ugh I don’t want to get dressed up,” you whined.

“Room service?” he asked, sitting on the couch next to you as you channel surfed.

“Yeah, that sounds good. We have to be around people all weekend.”

“I know. You’re good at it but it drains you.”

You looked over at him, surprised once again at how much he knew about you. “Why do you care so much? I’ve been so awful to you.”

“I wasn’t exactly Prince Charming, babe,” he said with a small smile and not his usual smirk.

“Good point,” you said.

You had bickered good-naturedly about what to watch and sneaked bites of each other’s popcorn just to be silly. You agreed with Logan that you needed more than popcorn to survive and got up to grab the room service menu when there was a knock on your door.

“Wow, do ya think Jules anticipated our need for dinner and sent us food?” you said hopefully as you opened the door. You were surprised to see an acquaintance of yours, Jason.

“Jason, hi. I didn’t expect you until Saturday for the wedding?” you greeted him politely if with surprise.

Logan perked up on the sofa. This creep.

“Hey, Y/N. I thought I’d come early and surprise you, maybe we could hang out. Wanna grab dinner?” Jason gushed.

Logan bounced off the sofa and came over to the door, slipping his arm around your waist and saying, “Hey, we were gonna get room service and eat in tonight. Y’know, since we’re going to be so busy with wedding party stuff.”

“Logan!” Jason exclaimed, obviously shocked. He looked down at Logan’s possessive hand on your hip. “I didn’t – expect – you to be here. In Y/N’s room.”

You took a deep breath and leaned into Logan, feeling him relax against your back and rest his chin on your shoulder. You looked up at him and put a hand against his cheek. “It’s more like a suite so we don’t have to trip over each other while we get ready.”

“Ah. OK, so do you want to get a drink later?” he tried again.

“I think we’re going to be going to bed early tonight,” you said dryly.

“This guy?” he implored. “Really?”

“Why not this guy?” you inquired in a bored voice.

“Come on, Y/N! Everybody knows you hate him!”

You felt Logan stiffen. “Looks like I changed my mind, huh?” you warned Jason.

Then you felt Logan rub his beard against your neck and you shivered a bit involuntarily. “We need to order our room service, Jason,” he growled, getting pissed and marking his territory. “See you at the wedding.” Then you stepped back and closed the door in Jason’s shocked face.

You turned into Logan’s arms and he hugged you, wondering why but not complaining.

“Thanks for coming over. He creeps me out.”

“More than me?” he joked.

“You annoyed me. He makes my skin crawl.”

“Yay! I’m not the worst person you know!” he fake-cheered.

You chuckled and pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. “We just declared ourselves before the world, Logan.”

“One guy.”

“One guy with a big mouth and a bruised ego. He’s probably spreading that you brainwashed or drugged me even as we speak.”

“My dad will be first in line to believe him,” Logan said ruefully. “But your opinion is the one that matters.”

You pulled him close again, this time you squeezed him. “I can handle your dad.”

“This is like… important to me. I want this so much. I need this,” he whispered. “I need you.”

You stepped back to look at him again. “I believe you. And…I think I feel the same? And it’s so strange, Logan.”

Logan put his hand on your cheek and looked into your eyes, then started to lean in to kiss you. You met him halfway and brushed your lips together.

Intoxicating. Otherworldly. You pressed against him to make the kiss last, wrapping your arms around his neck and moaning against his lips.

Logan growled and licked your lips, sliding his tongue against yours when you opened to gently bite his lip. You pulled apart a bit later, out of breath and overwhelmed.

“Goddamn, Logan.”

“I knew we’d be like this,” he breathed.

“I think I did, too.”

“Let’s order dinner, OK?” he said. “I need a distraction.”

“You need a distraction from kissing me?”

“From not taking you to bed,” he clarified.

“Ah. Feels a bit soon for that. And at the same time, about a decade late,” you agreed. “I’ll get the menu.”

“Not where or how I pictured our first date,” he said with a laugh.

“Tell me all about it over dinner. Now that I’m thinking about food I’m starving.”


	6. Chapter 6

You ordered room service and ate at the table in Logan’s room. The food was delicious and you shared a dessert. Neither of you drank much as you wanted to maintain control, but now that you were looking at Logan differently, you couldn’t stop thinking about sex with him.

“Stop looking at me like that, Y/N,” he purred.

“How am I looking at you?” you flirted back.

“Like you looked at dessert.”

“Can’t help it, you look delicious,” you said before sipping your wine.

Logan groaned. “Not nice, Y/N.”

“Patience is a virtue, babe,” you sang.

“Yeah, I’m not sure who you think you’re dealing with, but ‘virtuous’ is not a word that’s generally used to describe me,” he snarked back.

“There are some virtues that you have. Authenticity, tenacity, commitment, honesty, loyalty. Forgiveness.”

“Who have I forgiven?”

“Me,” you said with a smile.

“Nothing to forgive.”

“Agree to disagree,” you said softly. “Thanks for rescuing me from Jason.” You batted your eyelashes. “My hero!”

“What an odd feeling!” he joked, then sobered. “Let’s hope you don’t regret it.”

“Nah,” you dismissed his concerns. “Movie?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling back.

* * *

You decided what to watch and got it started, then scooted over and picked his arm up and ducked your head under it, tucking yourself into his side.

“Subtle.”

“We’re well past subtle, Logan,” you said with a snicker. “Do you object?”

“No, I’m OK with it.”

* * *

You had settled into a comfortable cuddle with Logan. You knew it should feel weird, but once you actually started snuggling him it felt completely natural. Maybe because he could not possibly be any more open with his intentions unless he got down on one knee and whipped out a ring.

You watched a bit of a movie but eventually turned it off and just talked. You stayed up late, talking and laughing, getting to know each other as you never had before.

“Oh my God, remember that time at that frat party?” you said, laughing so hard you were barely breathing.

“No, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he said, obviously knowing exactly to which night you were referring if his attempts to tickle you into submission were any indication.

“You f-followed me to the bathroom to hook up –” you managed to get out.

“You were winking at me!” he growled, increasing the tickle attack.

“I had something in my eye and went to the bathroom to use the mirror,” you laughed.

“How did you always have a drink in your hand to pour over my head?” he asked wistfully.

“How did you always think I was hot for your ass?”

“Have you seen my ass?” he defended with a laugh. “Why did you always deny being hot for it?”

“Truce!”

“No, admit my ass is hot! Admit it!”

“Your ass is not cold!”

“Hot, woman! It’s hot!”

“Never!!!!”

Logan gave up and said, “How did I fall for the most stubborn woman in the world?”

“Apparently you like a challenge,” you said.

“That’s not all, though. In case you were wondering.”

“That’s good to know,” you said, smiling as you caught your breath from the rough-housing.

* * *

You found that you had much more in common with him than you had believed; from your taste in books, music and movies to how you liked to exercise and places you liked to go. He told you how his father had never believed in him, how he had been an asshole for so long because he didn’t have anything he really cared about in his life.

You told him your hopes and dreams and found yourself trusting this person who was emerging from the Logan persona.

When your yawns began to outnumber your words, you decided that you should go to bed. He kissed you goodnight and went to the connecting door. “If you get lonely, I’m right over here. No sex necessary,” he said, a bit hesitantly, as if afraid of rejection.

You smiled. “Night, Logan. Breakfast in the dining room? So nobody sends in a search party.”

“Definitely,” he said, then went to his room and closed the door.

You went and took off your makeup and washed your face, brushed your teeth and put on pajamas. You started to get into bed and reconsidered.

Logan was already in bed when he heard the door between your rooms open up, then felt the blankets move and the bed dip as you got in with him.

“I got lonely,” you whispered.

“Me, too.”

You snuggled up next to him and he pulled you close and fell asleep, more peaceful than he could ever remember feeling.

* * *

You woke up to a strange bleating sound to realize that you were asleep with Logan’s chest against your back and his arm around you, his loud, “Huh?” in your ear adding to the general feeling of confusion.

“Phone,” you grunted as you realized the origin of the weird sound.

Logan rolled away from you and said a sleepy, “Yes?” into the receiver. “Good morning, Juliet.”

You heard your best friend’s voice but couldn’t make out her words.

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Fine, here,” Logan said, then handed you the phone after more babble from the other end.

“Hello?”

“You two slept together? Oh my God oh my God oh my God!”

“What’s up, Juliet?” you asked, irritated at her perk.

“Jason is running around saying you’re a hostage and asking if he should call the police.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” you cursed. “That idiot.”

“Well, you better get your butt downstairs and be happy or Dad’s gonna be on the warpath.”

“You tell your Dad to lay off Logan!” you growled.

Logan was watching you talk, and when you said that his eyes flew open wide and his heart was filled with a complete adoration for you.

“Wow.”

“Shut up. He’s mine to abuse now,” you joked as you smiled at Logan, his grin lighting his face.

“Oh my God oh my God oh my God!”

You laughed. “Happy wedding present, now hang up so I can kiss your brother. See you in a bit.”

“Bye.”

“You just…claimed me. That is so hot.”

You kissed him briefly, then rolled away to get up. “We have to go downstairs, I’m gonna go get in the shower.”

He grabbed your waist and pulled you back, kissing your neck.

“Logan!”

“Hmmmm?” he hummed against your neck.

“Behave,” you said, voice somewhere between an order and a moan.

“Yeah, baby, boss me around,” he joked.

“Logan, we have to get going. You can kiss my neck later.”

He didn’t release you right away, rubbing his beard on your neck a bit more. “Let’s wait for the police.”

You were starting to get really aroused. “Logan, we don’t have time now and we’re gonna need time.”

“Yeah?”

“A lot of time.”

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Guess the first time I make love to you shouldn’t be a quickie.”

You scooted away and looked at him, hair mussed, eyes dilated with lust and bulge in his underwear looking very promising. “Fuck,” you groaned as you got out of bed. “Gonna go take a cold shower.”

“Me too, babe. Come get me when you’re ready.”


	7. Chapter 7

You did take a chilly shower and cooled down, then got dressed and ready for breakfast. You tapped on his door and went in when he answered, finding him at the table looking at his phone. He stood up and you admired his suit with open collared shirt.

“You are so handsome, Delos.”

He smirked and sauntered over to hug you. “You are incredibly beautiful Y/L/N.”

“Let’s go dispel the rumors of me being a hostage and move on to Stockholm Syndrome, babe.”

“Babe?”

“Mm hmm,” you hummed.

He gave you a crinkle-eyed smile. “I like that,” he declared.

“Me, too.”

* * *

You went into the dining room holding hands, smiling at each other and laughing. At least three tables went silent at your arrival, then Juliet called you over to her.

You sat down at the table with her, William and Logan’s parents. Logan held your chair very chivalrously and you murmured a thank you before he sat down next to you.

“The fuck is all this?” Logan’s father said.

Before Logan could speak, you said, “And good morning to you, too, Jim.”

“Sassy as ever, eh?”

“Yup,” you growled back.

Logan’s father narrowed his eyes. “Farnham seems to think Logan is holding something over you,” he said in a mildly accusatory tone.

You saw Logan’s hand tense and you quickly grabbed it and held it, linking your fingers and rubbing your thumb on his skin soothingly. “Jason is a creep and a liar. Logan and I are together, and I want it that way,” you reiterated in a no-nonsense way.

“And I’m just so glad you’re happy for us, Dad,” Logan semi-sneered.

“Don’t fuck it up,” was all his father replied, returning to his coffee and dismissing both of you.

When Logan started to reply you reached over and pulled his face to yours and kissed him. He smiled and kissed your nose.

“I’m starving,” you declared. “What sounds good to you, babe?”

Logan leaned over to whisper in your ear, “Show ya later.”

You shushed him with an embarrassed smile, then looked at your menu.

You felt your phone vibrate in your purse and picked it up to glance at it and saw a text from Juliet saying, _I want to hear everything!!!!!!!_

“Well,” Juliet said, “we have a big day, Y/N. Spa appointments, mani/pedis,  _girl talk_ ,” she emphasized.

“Guess I’m on my own,” Logan pouted.

“Just til the rehearsal,” you said quietly. You honestly would rather spend the day with him. “You said you had some work to do.”

“We’re going to play golf, Logan,” William said. “You’re welcome to join us.”

You slipped you hand down to Logan’s thigh and squeezed. He smiled at you, letting you know he was OK. “I had some emails that came in this morning that I wanted to take a look at. Thank you, though.”

“Of course,” William replied, surprised at Logan’s polite response.

* * *

You deliberately spilled coffee on your blouse so you could go to your room and change before going to the spa with Juliet. When you got there, Logan pulled you close, kissed you and said, “Thanks for being clumsy.”

“You noticed?” you said in surprise.

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “I notice everything about you, babe.”

“I wanted a minute with you before I go to the spa with Juliet,” you said, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Oh yeah? I need more than a minute for what I want.”

“Behave,” you said, then kissed him briefly to take the sting out if your words, then looked him in the eyes. “I just wanted to say again that I’m so sorry that I’ve been so shitty to you that people think it’s fake that we’re together.”

He shrugged. “In the past.”

“And I hope it was OK that I snapped back at your dad.”

Logan smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. “That was the highlight of breakfast. Except when you had your hand on my thigh. I was kinda hoping you’d slide it up.”

“Horndog.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “I want you. I’ve fantasized about you for years and I want to worship your body in every way.”

“Worship?” you whispered, getting hot at the thought.

Logan cleared his throat. “Sorry, you have to go so I should not be trying to seduce you.”

“You weren’t just trying, babe. You were succeeding.”

Logan leaned his head back and groaned. “Go change your top and get out of here.”

You began unbuttoning your blouse and he said, “Oh, come on!” and went into his room and closed the door, your laughter following him.

You changed your top quickly and went into his room to kiss him goodbye. He had gotten his notebook out and was really working, so you just pecked his cheek and started to leave when he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap. “Not so fast,” he growled, kissing you passionately and leaving you wanting more before setting you back on your feet and pushing you toward the door.

* * *

You sighed your way down to the spa, absolutely head over heels for Logan. The doubts were sliding away as you spent more time with him.

When you arrived at the spa, Juliet was waiting and she sang, “Your lipstick is smeared!”

“Shit,” you whispered, pulling a compact out of your purse and repairing the damage.

“Sooooooo,” she crooned.

“You are so satisfied it’s nauseating,” you muttered.

“And you are so in love with my brooooootherrrrr,” she sang some more.

“Bitch, I might be.”

She squealed. A grown woman squealed.

You rolled your eyes. “Shouldn’t you be with all of your bridesmaids?” you asked, aware of them eyeing you up, some with a touch of hostility.

She linked arms with you and said, “You can’t dodge my questions forever.”

* * *

You were waiting your turn for a pedicure when your text notification went off. You smiled to see a message from Logan.

_L: Hey babe_

_Y: hey. How’s work?_

_L: done. Whatcha doin?_

You snapped a pic of your feet soaking in the whirpool and sent it.

_L: hot_

_Y: :P_

_Y: whatchu doin?_

_L: thinking about you_

_Y: behave or you’ll need another cold shower_

_L: yeah I probably will_

_L: since we should probably wait_

_Y: wow_

_L: right?_

_Y: really?_

_L: yeah I wanna do this right_

_Y: #speechless_

_L: #hornybutserious_

_Y: #youjustgotsexier_

“What are you grinning about?” Juliet leaned over and tried to read your texts.

_Y: #yoursisterisbeingnosy_

_L: ok see you soon_

“So, have you set a date?”

“Nope.”

“But you had sex?”

“Shh!”

“You’re a grown woman!”

“And so are the rest of the bridesmaids,” you hissed. “And at least half of them want him.”

“Probably more,” she said casually sipping champagne. “Especially if you count yourself in the number.”

You sighed. “You were right. I was wrong to hold a grudge against your brother for all those years. He’s a sweet, wonderful man and I am utterly infatuated. We slept together but did not have sex. I will alert you as soon as there’s penetration, OK?”

“I suppose it will have to do,” she said, very accustomed to your sarcasm.

You hesitated. “He said we should wait.”

“Told you. He fuckin’ loves you, girl.”

“I feel kinda shitty.” You thought about that. “I feel tremendously shitty.”

“Eh. He brought a lot of it on himself.”

You thought for a moment. “Jules?”

“Yeah?” she asked, looking over at you.

“You sure about William?” you asked, quietly and hesitantly.

Juliet looked irritated. “Logan exaggerates, Y/N.”

“Except he doesn’t. Juliet, he’s a jackass sometimes but he’s never been a liar, has he?”

“No, but he was drunk, he says so himself.”

You could tell she was getting upset and you knew her well enough to know that her mind was set. “Hey, I had to ask. I love you and you want me to love Logan. If you don’t trust him, why would I?”

“He’s changed since that trip. Before I hoped you could help him get his shit together. Now he’s getting it together on his own.”

“OK. I just want you to be happy.”

She smiled. “You, too. Sis,” she said with a wink.

“Hmm, not unthinkable.” You smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

You went back to your room after your pampering to take a quick shower and change for the rehearsal. When you went in your room the door connecting the rooms was open so you went over to Logan’s room and found him asleep in his bed, sheet draped around his middle so his bare chest was in view. Christ he was sexy.

You went around to the side of the bed and sat down next to him, kissing him gently and smiling when his eyes fluttered open and he gave you a sleepy smile.

“Hi,” he said in his sexy, drowsy voice, pulling you to lie down next to him.

“Hey,” you said, snuggling into him and dropping a kiss onto his chest. “Wish I could have napped.”

“We can come to bed as soon as the dinner is over,” he promised.

“Gotta keep my hands to myself, huh?” you said.

“I want you to know that this is real for me.”

“I do. It is for me too. Weird but real. And the lost sleep was totally worth it. Every minute.”

“I’m gonna spoil you rotten, Y/N.”

“As am I planning to spoil you. So much,” you returned.

“So Juliet was being nosy. Color me shocked.”

You laughed. “Yeah. We have to alert her when there’s penetration.”

“Jesus Christ, she’s my sister!”

“And my best friend. Didn’t think it through?” you asked pertly.

“I guess not, damn.”

“Change your mind?”

“Are you kidding? Fuck, no!”

“You sure?”

“Y/N, I am lying in bed with the woman of my dreams snuggling with me, and as far as I can tell she’s pretty into me, too. So yeah, babe, I’m sure.”

“Good,” you chirped, then started to get up. “I need to take a quick shower.”

“Oh, fine, I pour my heart out and you say, ‘good.’”

You kicked off your sandals and straddled his waist, leaned forward and kissed him like you never wanted to stop. Logan groaned and slid his hands down to your hips and ground you against his hardening cock. You moaned and dug your nails into his pectorals a little. You stopped when you ran out  of air and said, “I’m sure, too.”

He smiled. “Good.”

* * *

“Logan? Can you come zip my dress, please?” you called into his room.

You were leaning against the counter putting the finishing touches on your makeup when he came up behind you and put his big hands on your hips. You looked at him in the mirror and saw that his shirt was unbuttoned and it was just such a domestic sight. You had a vision of doing this with him forever, which was moderately terrifying.

“You’re going to upstage the bride,” he said in that husky tone he had that just melted your panties.

“Goes without saying you’ll be the most handsome man there.”

“You can still say it,” he said with a smirk.

“I think you’re arrogant enough,” you said with a smirk of your own.

He slid his hands up your sides and back to your zipper, pulling the tab while he kissed your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

“Stop it, naughty man.”

“I am that.”

“We need to have a little talk, by the way.”

“That doesn’t sound sexy,” he said against your neck.

“We ah…we have to see my parents at the dinner,” you said. “They texted me a little while ago that they had arrived.”

“And that’s bad?” he said, a bit stiffly.

“No!” you turned to face him, hands on his chest. “They’re just going to want to hear a defining word for…us.”

“Oh,” he said, relieved.

“'Together’ ain’t gonna cut it with my Dad, he’s going to want to know what we’re doing. I mean – I have not spoken kindly of you,” you said, looking down.

Logan put his fingers under your chin and tipped your face up for a kiss. “In the past,” he reminded you.

You sighed. “So what’s the future?”

“Date til you’re ready to get married and have our 2.5 kids,” he said with a shrug.

“Wow.”

Logan chuckled. “Did you think I was kidding?”

“I dunno,” you said, a little stunned. “So. I mean. Do you love me?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. “I think I was infatuated but the longer I knew you, saw you with Juliet, saw you sass my Dad – my feelings just grew until I cared about you more than anyone else, more than myself. I really knew for sure when I was in the desert, though. You were all I could think about. I knew I needed to straighten up and become someone you could care for.”

“I don’t want you to have to pretend to be someone you aren’t! Is this not you?” you asked, alarmed.

“No, shh, babe, that’s not what I meant,” he said, pulling you close. “I mean I just stopped being stupid and self-destructive. I figured it was time to grow the fuck up.”

“OK,” you whispered. “I need you to be honest with me.”

“Promise.”

“So… boyfriend?”

“Til there’s a ring in play, I guess so,” he said, dropping a kiss on top of your head. “I need to get dressed, babe. We good?”

“Yeah. My parents are probably gonna give you shit,” you warned.

“They made you. I expect no less,” he said with a wink, going to finish getting dressed.

* * *

You made your way down to the room where the ceremony was to be held. You followed all of the instructions and learned your places and when to be where. When the wedding coordinator was satisfied that it was going to be dramatic and wonderful, you were all set free for the rehearsal dinner.

You were nervous. You had done such a 180 in your feelings for Logan that you knew your parents couldn’t help but be concerned, and you couldn’t just bulldoze them like you had Jason and Jim. They would need to be convinced.

You stopped outside the dining room and smoothed your dress, then turned to Logan and straightened his already perfect tie. He took your hands in his and said, “Y/N. It will be alright. I’ve never personally offended your parents so we’ll be fine.”

You smiled at his silliness. “My parents won’t be put off as easily as your Dad was. And I can’t be as mean to them as your father.”

“I will dazzle them. I’ll go to dinner. Hell, I’ll go to church if I have to!”

“Wow. You love me so much you’d risk a lightning strike?” you asked with wide eyes, then grinned.

Logan smacked your ass. “Smartass. Get in there before they think I threw you over my shoulder and took you off to my lair to have my wicked way with you.”

“That’s the honeymoon, right?”

Logan smiled, glad to see you back to normal. “Let’s go.”

You nodded, took his hand and stepped into the room.

The cocktails were flowing freely and you saw your parents talking to Logan and Juliet’s parents. William and his parents were there as well.

“Nothing like trial by fire,” Logan said under his breath.

“You are nervous!” you accused.

“Of course I’m nervous. My father is over there telling your parents what a fuckup I am even as we speak, and then fucking Billy will toss in an 'unstable’ or two for flavor.”

“Hey,” you said, slowing your walk.

“Yeah?”

“I claimed you. You’re mine. Know what that means?”

Logan smirked. “What does that mean, babe?”

“Nobody better fuck with you but me. I am possessive and I am mean.”

“I know about the mean part,” he joked.

“Let’s go.”

You picked up the pace and found all eyes upon you, your parents noting your clasped hands with surprise and concern. You walked over and said, “Hi, everyone. Sorry, I was dawdling.”

“Hello, Y/N. Logan,” your father said. Was there a bit of disdain in his voice when he said his name? Yes. Yes there was.

“Hello, paternal parent,” you said with a warning in your voice.

Logan snickered. So much for not being mean.

“So, Logan, I hear you finally got my daughter to go out with you. Which drug did you use?” he asked casually as he took a sip of his drink.

You felt Logan stiffen but the smile never wavered.

“Just wore her down with the old Delos charm, Y/F/N,” he said politely.

“Also he’s hung like a horse,” you said sweetly.

Juliet spat her champagne. Logan snorted trying not to laugh.

Your mother was not amused. “Y/N!” your mother scolded, appalled.

“I don’t really care what any of you think. Logan and I are together and it’s not changing. If you want to see me or your eventual grandchildren I suggest you get used to the idea,” you said, leveling a look at each of the parents in turn, yours and Logan’s. “Honey, I need a drink, shall we?”

“Well, as I’m sure you can all imagine, I am not going to say no to her after that. If you’ll excuse us?” Logan said politely to your stunned parents.

“Babe, if I didn’t already love you I would now. That is super hot when it isn’t directed at me,” he leaned over and whispered, making you giggle.

“My dad better go check his trousers, I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to him like that before.”


	9. Chapter 9

You and Logan had joined another group of wedding attendants to chit chat until dinner was announced. When the doors were opened and people started to enter, you followed along until you found your place cards at the head table.

Food was served, toasts were made and champagne flowed. All in all, the rehearsal dinner was more spectacle than you would want for your entire wedding.

You were leaning into Logan’s side as the party wound down, waiting until it would be polite to leave. He leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of your head every so often.

“What’s going on in your head, Y/N?”

“When we get married I don’t want all of this,” you said without thought.

“Yeah? What do you want?” he said, warmed that you had said ‘when’ and not 'if.’

“Can we just elope? What’s the point? Will we be less married than them?”

“I think as long as I’m married to you I don’t care about the wedding,” he said quietly. “However you want to do it, I’ll be there.”

You tipped your head back and smiled at him, and he smiled back and kissed you gently.

“Logan,” your father said, appearing behind you. “Walk with me.”

“Dad, this can wait. This is Juliet’s wedding, don’t make a scene,” you hissed, holding on to Logan’s arm.

“I just want to talk to him, Y/N,” he said with a smile. “Surely he can have a chat with his future father-in-law?”

“Dad –” you began.

“Babe, it’s fine,” Logan interrupted you before you could get wound up again. “We’ll be back in a few minutes. You just want to welcome me to the family, right Y/F/N?”

Your father smiled coldly. “Something like that.”

* * *

“So, regardless of what my daughter says, it still seems strange that she’s done such a complete turnaround with her feelings for you, don’t you think?”

Logan and your father had walked over to an unoccupied corner of the room for a little privacy. Logan had known it was going to happen, but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to it.

“I will forever be amazed that a wonderful woman like your daughter wants to be with me,” Logan agreed.

“And why should I not do everything in my power to make sure this doesn’t happen?” your father asked casually.

Logan took a sip of his drink. “How about because Y/N is a brilliant, amazing woman who knows her own mind and can make her own decisions?”

“So I should just stand by while she throws her life away?”

“On a complete fuckup like you,” Jim’s voice chimed in as he joined them.

“Again, Dad, your continued support and love sustains me,” Logan said sarcastically.

* * *

When your father dragged Logan off, you went over and sat down by your mother to watch them.

“Jason left this afternoon,” she announced casually.

“Good riddance. He is such a creep, he made my skin crawl.”

“I don’t understand you, Y/N,” she said quietly. “You loathed Logan far more than Jason ever bothered you. It was like a seething hatred every time you saw him.”

You sighed. “Juliet asked us to go to neutral corners for her wedding. When I actually talked to him and he didn’t hit on me, we discovered that we had a lot in common. He really cares about me, Mom, and once I got to know him better I saw who he really is.”

“It’s just so fast, Y/N,” she sighed.

“I’m not a tween in the throes of her first crush or a desperate old maid. I’m a grown woman who has been in relationships. I mean, haven’t you ever just known something felt right?” you asked, hoping she would understand what you meant. “I can’t really explain it. It’s like, he sees me, he knows my faults and quirks and he still wants me. And now that he’s not trying to get me into bed all the time, I see him. And Juliet was right! We’re perfect together.”

“But to talk about getting married already!”

“Well, that’s more of a 'some day’ kind of thing.”

“Didn’t sound like it earlier!”

“You were all attacking him! God, do you even see how his father treats him?” you said in disgust.

“I just think it’s strange that a week ago you hated him and now you’re jumping into bed with him.”

“Well…I sort of implied that, but he wants to wait. We haven’t actually had sex.”

“Oh!” your mother exclaimed in surprise. “That’s interesting.”

“He’s more than the party boy he lets the world see. I’m falling in love with him. Hell, maybe that’s why I fought him for so long, because deep down I knew I would if I let him in. Maybe I was half there already, really. I remember thinking how funny or handsome he was occasionally before I remembered I hated him. I think it was just a habit.”

“So, you didn’t actually hate him. You’re a stubborn jackass like your father,” she said slowly. “And also like your father, you hate to admit you’re wrong. So if you’re not only changing your mind but also admitting you were wrong, you already cared. Juliet was right, you’ve liked each other for years but are stubborn, immature idiots.”

“Wait, you discussed this with Juliet?”

“Yes, but I didn’t believe her. It’s not pleasant to admit someone knows your child better than you do, Y/N,” she admitted.

“She said something like, ‘denial is the lie we tell ourselves.’”

“Mark Twain said it ain’t just a river in Egypt,” she said with a smirk.

“So…not only has Juliet been manipulating me to get together with Logan, she was so confident she was right that she told you I already had feelings for him which I buried because he was such a dick.”

“Apparently.”

“Aww, man! She is never gonna let me hear the end of this, Mom!”

“She was already insufferable,” she agreed with a smile. “Honestly, the two are so similar that it shouldn’t surprise any of us that you got together with the male version if your best friend.”

“Wow. I need therapy.”

“Or to marry the man you love.”

“Oh my God, I think I love Logan Delos,” you whispered. “Who am I?”

“You’re a very smart, very arrogant woman who is wise enough to admit when she’s wrong. Alright,” she said, nodding her head decisively. “I trust your judgment.”

“Shit!” you hissed angrily.

“What?”

“Jim’s going over. They’re going to gang up on him.”

“Let’s go rescue your fiance,” your mother said, getting to her feet and striding to the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

“I still don’t know how ye got her to be near you without stabbing you. You’re a complete fuckup. Are you blackmailing her?” you heard Jim say as you and your mother approached.

Logan didn’t see you, but you could tell from the rigid set of his shoulders that he was upset. “No, beloved Father, I am not,” he growled.

You stepped over to Logan and slid your arm around his waist, pulled him down for a kiss and then leveled a look at your fathers, daring them to say another word. “Hey, you guys about done with him? We need to get going to bed soon. Long day tomorrow.”

“Yes, Y/F/N, I’m tired, too. We should head back to our room,” your mother said in a warning tone.

“Y/N, this is ridiculous,” your father hissed.

“I tend to agree,” Jim said.

“I’m gonna say this one last time: he didn’t trick me, drug me, blackmail me or force me in any way. We declared a truce for the wedding and I fell for him. We’re dating. It might move fast. It’s going to work because we’re adults and we care for each other and we know what we’re doing. He treats me like a goddess and I absolutely adore him. And, yeah, he’s fucked up in the past, but that doesn’t make him a fuckup. What kind of father says that?

“Now, I need my beauty sleep. He doesn’t because he’s goddamn perfect but he’s a cuddler, so we’re going to bed. Goodnight.”

You took Logan’s hand and walked out of the gathering, not speaking until you were alone in the elevator.

“I’m sorry, Logan. I understand if you don’t want –”

Logan spun you against the wall and kissed you, hot and hard. You were caught up in the kiss quickly.

“Our fathers really don’t like me,” he said when you broke apart to exit the elevator.

“Well, I do.”

He pulled your joined hand to his lips. “Thank you. Also nice to know you think I’m goddamn perfect,” he purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Perfectly handsome, Logan. I am aware that you have faults,” you said, using the hand he was holding to pull him down the corridor to your rooms.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, babe.”

“Good. Just because I’m falling in love with you doesn’t mean you get a pass on growing up,” you said as you slipped the card key into the slot to open the door and stepped in.

You turned to say something else to him and saw the door closing on his stunned face. You hurried over and opened the door and pulled him into the room with you. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“You’re falling in love with me?” he said in quiet amazement.

“Of course I am. Do you think I’d be talking about marriage and kids if I wasn’t?” you said with a warm smile.

“But…I’m a fuckup.”

“No, you’ve fucked up. A lot. But that doesn’t mean you’re a fuckup forever.”

“What does it mean?”

“It means you will be ultra prepared for anything when our 2.5 kids get old enough to start pulling Delos shit,” you said with a grin.

“I love you, Y/N. You make me really happy. I wish it was us getting married tomorrow.”

“I kinda do, too,” you said with a small frown. “As long as we’re not official our dads will try to break us up.”

“I could always knock you up” he joked with a leer.

You laughed. “Unzip me, perv.”

“Stop teasing me.”

“You’re the one who wants to wait,” you snickered as he undid the fastening of your dress.

“Oh, I don’t want to wait,” he said, slipping his arms around your waist to press himself to your back, then leaned over and started kissing your neck just below your ear. “I want to kiss every bit of you, make you come over and over, taste your pussy while you squeeze my fingers inside you, then slide my cock in when you think you can’t stand any more pleasure and make you come again, then I’ll fill you up.”

You had your eyes closed and were breathing heavily, picturing Logan making love to you and getting so hot for him. “You better stop that if you’re not going to put out, babe.”

“Why?” he growled against your neck.

You pressed your bottom back into his hard length pressed to it and wiggled. “Because two can play at that game, Logan.”

“Go on,” he said, grinding his cock against you.

You slipped your dress off your shoulders revealing your lace bra, then took a step forward and let the dress fall to the floor and turned to face Logan, reaching up to caress his beard while he stared glassy-eyed at your sheer lingerie. “It would be mean to tell you how wet you just made me or how much I want to taste your cock, so I won’t. It would be completely wrong to say how I want to feel your cock slide inside me or how I want to ride you while I play with your balls behind my back. Or how I want to suck your cock under the table at the reception tomorrow and have you shoot your load in my mouth. Coz that would just be wrong of me.”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he rasped, breathless.

“I know, that just flooded me, I’m an idiot,” you whined.

“I feel like a teenager, trying to decide if we can do ‘stuff’ without doing 'it.’”

“I’m all in, Logan,” you said, kissing him gently. “But if you want to wait, we can. I don’t know what you feel like you need to prove, but I’ll help you. I’m gonna put on my pajamas.”

“I want you to love me,” he said quietly. “It will be making love for me, and that’s never happened before.”

“Soooo,” you said, turned away from him as you took off your bra and pulled on a sleepshirt, “you are allowing yourself to be emotionally vulnerable for the first time and you want to make sure we’re on equal footing.”

“When you say it like that I sound immature.”

You shrugged. “In a way, you are. So am I.”

He tilted his head sideways in that way he had when something intrigued him. “How are you immature?”

“I mean, I plow through life disregarding the feelings of everyone around me,” you said as you a walked over to him and hugged him. “I held a grudge against you for something pretty petty and stupid for over a decade, Logan. I ignored feelings I had for you until I twisted them into hatred.”

He hugged you back. “Maybe you would have gotten over it if I hadn’t been such a dick,” he whispered. “In any case, it’s in the past. Didn’t stop me from falling in love with you.”

“How do you even know you love me?”

“You’re the only person I’ve ever cared about this much. Even when I was out fucking and drinking and getting high, I wanted you. When I accomplished anything, I wanted to share it with you.”

“To impress me?” you said, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa.

“Maybe at first,” he admitted, taking off his jacket and tie and settling down next to you on the couch.

“And later?” you asked, unbuttoning the first couple buttons on his shirt.

“Later, I just wanted – this, right here. Talking about things with you. I’d see you and want to tell you about deals I’d made or places I’d been; not to brag, but just because I wanted to share with you. I realized that it wasn’t about proving that I could have you anymore. It was about how your smile made me warm, and your voice made me feel safe.”

You were silent for a little while. You had snuggled into his chest and he had wrapped an arm around you and was stroking your back. “I don’t know how you ever had any positive feelings about me.”

“You were around a lot. Some of the time we weren’t fighting, you were just ignoring me.”

You leaned up to look at him. “I’m such a biiiiiiiiiiiiitch, Logan! Are you a masochist?”

“I mean…if you wanna slap my ass you’re welcome to,” he said with a chuckle.

You stifled a yawn. “I’m sorry. The idea of slapping your ass is not boring, I promise.”

Logan gave you a squeeze. “C'mon, let’s get ready for bed. We’re not going to figure everything out tonight and we have time. I’ve been waiting for you for years, I can wait a while more.”

“I still don’t know what it is about me that made me worth waiting for, but I am so happy you did.”

“Really?” he said with his sweet smile that you loved.

“Logan, we’re domestic. We snuggle. I undress in front of you. We might as well be married already. I’m not playing house. I care for you, I want this. I want you.”

“I love you. Everything in my life makes sense now.”

You gasped quietly in touched amazement, then cradled his face in your hands and kissed him like a promise. You strongly suspected that you were already in love with him. Your mother certainly thought so. You needed to be sure before you could tell him, but you wanted to show him how much his words meant to you.

“Logan, nobody is going to understand. Maybe Juliet. My mom is on board, too.”

“Really?” he interrupted in surprise.

“I know! It’s like she just listened to me when I explained how deep down I probably knew I’d fall in love with you if I let you in so I kept you at a distance.”

Logan grinned. “I’m on top of the fucking world right now, Y/N.”

You gave him a quick kiss. “You can take the gloves off with my dad, by the way. He isn’t going to be nice to you, so fuck him.”

“Rather fuck his daughter,” he said with a wicked grin.

“Bring it, big boy,” you purred back.

He kissed your nose and said, “Nope. I’m saving myself.”

“Guess I better buy batteries for my vibrator,” you sighed.

“Can I watch?”

“Nope, you caused it,” you said, sticking out your tongue at him. You pecked his lips and got up to go to the bathroom. “Gonna go wash my face and stuff. Be over in a minute, OK?”

“OK. You’re sleeping with me?”

“Yeah, course. Oh and hey can you find a place to plug in my charger?”

“Sure,” he agreed, grabbing your phone and charger.


	11. Chapter 11

As you washed your face, asking Logan about your charger reminded you of yet another fight you’d had with him.

“Juliet, I forgot my charger, do you have a spare?” you called out to Juliet in the sitting room in her suite at her parents’ ski lodge.

“No, our phones are different. I think Logan has one like yours, check with him,” she called back.

You hesitated. “Could you?”

“Nope.”

You narrowed your eyes. You had been friends with Juliet for eight years and she thought your continued feud with her brother was ridiculous and found it hilarious to force you to talk to him. In fact, you hadn’t known he was going to be at the lodge that week or you probably wouldn’t have come. “You are a shitty best friend. I’ll go incommunicado.”

“Quit being a childish asshole and go ask him for a charger. We’re going to be here for a week.”

You huffed and went down the hallway to his room and closed your eyes and knocked. A few moments later his door opened and he leaned against the frame, a cheeky smile on his face. “Well, hello there, darlin. What can I do to you?”

“Ugh. Never mind,” you said, spinning to walk away.

Logan held his hands up in surrender and said, “Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist. What do you need?”

You stopped and turned to look at his innocent smiling face. He really was handsome when he wasn’t being a complete jackass. Weird thought. “I forgot my charger. Juliet thought yours might fit mine.”

As soon as the words left your mouth you cringed, knowing he would make an innuendo out of it.

And he didn’t fail you. “It’s big, darlin, but I promise to spend plenty of time on foreplay. I bet we’ll be a perfect fit,” he purred.

You closed your eyes, absolutely disgusted with the rush of desire you experienced. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, either. You refused to acknowledge it, however. “I will order a new one and let my phone die until it arrives. My phone would probably get an STD if I used yours,” you said snidely. “And you are still an asshole.”

You turned to walk away but halted when you heard Logan say quietly, “Your words say one thing, but your nipples are telling another story, darlin.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from glancing down and both saw that he wasn’t lying and confirmed for him that he wasn’t wrong. Yet, you didn’t hear his laughter as you walked away as you would have expected.

* * *

Logan was hanging up the phone when you were ready to crawl in bed.

“Who was that?” you asked as you scooched over next to him.

“I put in an order for room service early so we have food and coffee before the chaos ensues.”

“Smart. Keep that up and I just might have to marry you,” you said with a wink.

“How long do you want to wait?”

“At least a week,” you said with a smile.

“Seriously. A month, six? A year?”

“I dunno, really. A few months? You should ring shop. I’m having a ring tattooed on you.”

“Oh really?” he replied, amused.

“I don’t share,” you said fiercely.

“I know, babe. And I’ve never been possessive of anyone but you, but I wanted to strangle Jason for looking at you.”

“That would have been fine,” you said, playing with his skin and nipples and belly button. “Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember that time at the ski lodge? When I asked to borrow a charger?” you mused.

“Yeah?” he said quietly, worried.

“You didn’t laugh when I walked away.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

Logan paused for a second. “It was the first time it looked like you might actually be attracted to me. I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but if I had a shot I figured I’d quit while I was ahead. I had known that it was more than wanting you for a while, I just never thought you’d want me back in any way.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” you whispered. “I was such a stubborn ass.”

“I was, too. And an aggressive dick on top of that. I don’t blame you for not liking me. It was like you were around and I turned into a game show host or something.”

“Hmm I can think of a game to play,” you said, letting your fingers slide down to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

He grabbed your hand and said, “Behave.”

“Ohh, baby, so forceful,” you said in a porn voice, then giggled.

Logan rolled you over so he was on top and pinned your hands above your head, then started kissing your neck.

“No hickeys!” you warned.

“Oh, shit, good call,” he said. “Juliet would strangle me if you had hickeys in her wedding pictures.”

You snickered and wrapped your legs around him then pulled his hips into yours. He groaned and dropped his forehead to yours. “Please stop that,” he said quietly.

“Babe, you rolled on top of me and pinned my hands down. If that wasn’t a power sex move, I dunno what is.”

“You’re right. If I’m going to deny myself I shouldn’t do shit like that,” he said as he rolled off you and pulled you back against his side. “It’s shitty to get you horny and withhold my exquisite body. My humble apologies.”

“Jackass,” you laughed.

“I promise, it’s hurting me way more than you,” he assured you.

“Logan, my panties are soaked. It’s hurting me too. Maybe I should go to my room?”

You felt his hand slide down from where it rested on your back down over your ass and dip between your thighs, groaning when he felt the damp heat at your entrance.

“Logan, don’t,” you whispered. “Not til you’re ready, honey.”

“Parts of me are very ready,” he breathed.

You kissed his chest over his heart and said, “If this part isn’t, then we don’t.”

“Am I being stupid?” he asked. “I have literally never turned down sex with someone I wanted before.”

“No, you’re being sweet and I’m fine with it. Just stop teasing me until you intend to put me out of my misery,” you laughed.

“Deal,” he said. “I’m not trying to pressure you to say you love me.”

You started laughing, then you started laughing hysterically.

“What?” Logan asked, smiling but unsure what was so funny.

“I mean…Logan Delos is holding out! You – Logan Delos – are waiting for me to say I love you before you’ll put out. It’s kinda fucking hilarious,” you gasped, tears in your eyes.

“Awright, awright, you’re having fun at my expense,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

“Don’t worry, baby, I respect you. I’ll leave your virtue intact.”

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” he said affectionately, tickling you a bit in revenge for your teasing.

You giggled a bit longer until you got yourself under control. “I can’t believe how perfect you are for me, Logan,” you sighed when you stopped laughing.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You really are,” you said, propping your chin on his chest to look into his face.

“How am I perfect for you?”

“Fishing for compliments, Delos?” you asked him as he had asked you on the phone last week. Had it only been last week?

“My ego could use a boost,” he said. “You’re a brutal girlfriend.”

“Oh my God, I’m your girlfriend. I feel silly being a girlfriend. Can we just say we’re going steady?” you joked.

“I get no compliments. You may be right about the masochist thing,” he said in a pitiful voice.

“My poor baby. Compliments, coming up!” you said cheerfully. “You’re handsome and so sexy. You’re smart and funny and you make me feel like I’m the most beautiful woman in the world. You are such a cocky smartass and that is hot as hell. I love that you didn’t give up on us. I love that you love me. I love everything about you. You even have sexy feet, for God’s sake. Enough?”

“My feet?”

“Yeah, and I don’t even have a fetish! Or maybe it’s a Logan fetish, I dunno. Shall I go on, my darling?” you asked with a saucy grin.

“I think that’ll do for tonight. Gotta save something for tomorrow’s meat grinder,” he said ruefully.

“OK. But here’s a freebie: you have a hot ass.”

“Why thank you, my love,” he whispered. “I think that might be too sweet for us. What do you think?”

“Mmm better stick with babe. I think ‘hon’ or 'sweetheart’ might be acceptable, but honestly, you can get away with calling me ‘dumpling wumpling’ if you want,” you said with a wink.

“Noted,” he said with a grin, then kissed you lazily. “I want to be better for you. For us, and if we have kids, for them.”

“Me, too,” you whispered. “Maybe we make each other better?”

“Maybe. That would be great.”

“I hope it makes us stronger, too,” you whispered. “We’re so new. I feel fragile or vulnerable. I worry about our families getting in the way.”

“As long as we have each other, we’ll be OK. When we stand the test of time, they’ll see that we belong together.” He pulled you close and kissed you. “We aren’t vulnerable unless we let ourselves be, so don’t doubt us. OK?”

“OK, dumpling wumpling’,” you said with a smile.

“Goodnight, snugglebear,” he said with a wink.

Logan turned off the light and you went to sleep, peaceful in each other’s arms.


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up to the shrieking of two alarms, startling you from slumber. Logan jumped a bit, too.

“Really? Peter Griffin singing  _‘Rock Lobster’_  is your alarm?” he huffed.

“Who’s a grumpy boy in the morning, hmm?” you snickered as you turned your alarm off. “The phone tones are boring. Be thankful I didn’t pick James Brown.”

Your phone started ringing just as there was a knock at the door. You answered while Logan pulled on a robe to get the door and let the room service attendant deliver breakfast.

When you accepted the call you heard Juliet screech, “I’M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!”

“Shit, I thought that was tomorrow! Logan and I made other plans,” you teased.

“Very funny. I just wanted to make sure you were up. How soon will you be over?”

“We just got breakfast, so we’re gonna eat and I’ll hop in the shower and be there with wet hair. So like an hour?”

“Perfect. Gotta call the others, see you soon!”

“Hey, Juliet?”

“What?”

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!”

“I KNOW!!” she laughed as she ended the call.

Logan was looking at you strangely, a small smile on his lips.

“What’s that look for?” you asked, coming over to the table and sitting down. Once again, he had ordered all of your favorites. You felt that guilt niggling that you had treated him like shit for years while he had apparently been learning how to be the best mate a girl could ask for. “And how do you know what I like for breakfast?”

“You always ask for French toast and bacon, Y/N. Not a big mystery.”

“And the look?”

“I was just thinking that…I mean, someday that could be me that you and Juliet are discussing marrying. It gave me butterflies. And now that I hear myself I sound like a teenage girl,” he said, embarrassed.

“You’re just…such a good boyfriend. How did I miss this?”

“OK, while I really really like the way you’re looking at me right now, I have to confess that remembering your favorite wine and foods isn’t a big romantic gesture; I schmooze and glad-hand for a living. Remembering what people like is a tool for that. I don’t want you to think it’s just you and then realize later that I do it a lot and think I conned you.”

“What?” you asked, shocked.

“Look, I just want to be honest with you –”

“Logan!” you interrupted, smiling.

“What?”

“You just admitted that something I was thinking was romantic and sweet is just a habit. You could have ridden that into me loving you sooner, or just getting me into bed,” you said, awed.

“Maybe,” he agreed, worried about where you were going, “but I want this to be real and to last. So I need to be honest.”

“That’s the most amazing thing any man has ever done for me!” you declared happily.

“I am so confused…” he said quietly.

“You took a tool out of your own arsenal. For me. Thank you,” you whispered.

Logan smiled. “You deserve the best I can be,” he whispered back.

“You deserve that from me, too,” you said, leaning over to kiss him.

“We better get moving or neither of us will be alive to improve. Bridezilla will kill us both,” he laughed.

You smiled and began eating, Logan’s honesty both warming you and bolstering your courage to allow yourself to love him.

* * *

You finished eating, got in the shower and kissed Logan goodbye, heading to the dressing room near the place the ceremony would be held bearing your makeup, shoes and accessories.

Juliet had given you all matching jewelry to wear and you had matching mani/pedis. She had hired a troupe of hairdressers, makeup artists and even a seamstress to be on site. There were snacks and drinks and you wouldn’t have been surprised if John Legend showed up to serenade you all with soothing songs composed especially for the day.

Your job was to keep Juliet calm, distracted and entertained. You had made a playlist for the occasion, brought a card game that she loved to win and kept conversation light. You had been managing her for years, this was your groove. You made her eat so she didn’t get tipsy from the champagne and made her drink some water along the way, forced her to pee and cut her off liquids a while before dress time so she wouldn’t have to pee in her dress until the reception, which would be a three-person job. All in all, you rocked this bridesmaid gig.

Her mother joined you while Juliet got dressed and helped her put on her veil. She had a big poofy dress that was going to be a nightmare to bustle, but she had paid the seamstress to stay until bustle time. All in all, Juliet and her wedding planner had covered every eventuality, which was easy to do when money was limitless and budget was whatever.

When it was almost time to go down the aisle, you were whispering offensive jokes about men to her, just funny enough to make her giggle but not funny enough to make her cry and ruin her make-up. When the coordinator lined you up, you checked your own hair and make-up and grabbed your bouquet. It was silly but you were nervous about walking up to the altar, worried you’d trip while you gawked at Logan in his tuxedo.

You lined up when the music began and waited your turn, then stepped into the church. Your eyes were  drawn immediately to Logan, looking so handsome your heart ached. How did you bury your feelings for this man for so long?

You slowly made your way to the front of the church, stepping in time to the string quartet, eyes locked on Logan who was smiling back at you every step of the way. He didn’t break eye contact until his sister appeared in the doorway to the oohs and ahs of all.

You paid close enough attention to the proceedings to do the things you rehearsed, but you missed the vows entirely, staring at Logan and smiling widely when he mouthed, “I love you.”

When William and Juliet kissed and the officiant announced the new couple, despite your reservations in her choice of husband, you were thrilled to see your best friend so happy. When they made their way back up the aisle, you waited your turn to link arms with Logan and sneak off to a corner and cuddle for a minute during the receiving line before having photos taken while the guests enjoyed cocktails.

Logan met you at the top of the aisle and you happily snuggled into his side and walked down the aisle together. Warmth bloomed in your heart when he leaned over and whispered, “You’re the most beautiful woman here.”

“Naughty boy, you should say that about the bride,” you scolded in a whisper.

He took the hand that you had laid over his and picked it up and kissed it. “Can’t lie about something so important,” he said, his heart in his eyes.

You were able to go slip out of your shoes and lean against Logan for a few minutes while Juliet, William and their parents thanked everyone for coming. He kept running his hands up and down your back while your rested your chin on his chest and made faces up at him, occasionally giving him kisses.

“I almost fainted when you walked up the aisle,” he said quietly, not quite meeting your eyes. “I hope that will be us someday.”

“Something tells me it will,” you whispered.

Logan grinned and kissed you. “This is fucking unbelievable.”

You laughed and squeezed him. “Speaking as the part of the equation that was against the whole thing last week, I agree.”

“Line’s almost through,” Logan announced regretfully. “Showtime.”

“Ugh, shoes,” you groaned.

“They make your legs and ass look fabulous, though,” he said against your neck before dropping a kiss there.

“We’ll get some for you if you think they’re so great,” you groused.

“OK but I’m not shaving my beard.”

“Why? You have such a cute little butt chin,” you teased before kissing him there.

“Oh, really? Considering my butt chin hasn’t been seen for like ten years that seems like a long-held opinion,” he gloated.

“Oh, I’ve always thought you were gorgeous. I had a crush on you until 'the incident’.’”

“I knew it!” he exclaimed happily.

“I don’t think I ever got over it, either. Even your personality couldn’t completely cure me of it,” you lamented, shaking your head regretfully.

He slapped your ass and then squeezed it. “Smartass.”

“Stop mauling my bridesmaid, Logan,” Juliet said happily, overjoyed to see the two of you so close. “Time for pictures.”

You leaned against Logan and slipped into your open toed pumps, brightly painted toes peeking out. “Did you mess up my lipstick?” you asked him with narrowed eyes.

“Nope. I value my life.”

“Who’s a g'boy?”

Logan sighed. “Why do I love you again?”

“Dunno. My guess would be because I’m practically a saint and you can’t resist.”

Logan shouted a laugh of surprise, drawing eyes to you.

You shook your head. “Gotta teach this boy some manners,” you said ruefully.

“If anyone can, it’s you,” Juliet sympathized.

“You’re both bitches,” he muttered under his breath.

“And you looooooove her,” Juliet whispered back, taunting her brother as only a sister can do.

You giggled. “C'mon sweetheart. I’ll let you put your hand on my ass in the pics. You can tell our grandkids you were doing it when they see the pictures in 30 years.”

“OK!” he said, excited at the prospect of being naughty as well as of having grandchildren with you.

You hugged his arm to you, so happy to see him relaxed and enjoying what could have been a very tense day for him.


	13. Chapter 13

The pictures were done, the entrance to the ballroom had been made to loud applause, dinner was served, cake had been cut and you were snuggled into Logan’s side watching the first dance. You sighed. “Christ I hope this turns out better than we think it will,” you whispered to Logan.

“Me, too,” he whispered back, kissing your forehead.

When the first dance was over, Jim danced with Juliet, then William with his mother, and then the bridal party was called out to dance. Logan smiled as he led you in a traditional Fox trot, easy and smooth. After a minute or two of proper dance steps and hand placement, you let go of his hand and slid your arms up around his neck, stepping closer to sway with the music.

“Much better,” you murmured.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said with aching sincerity.

And you knew. It had always been there. The gentle flicker of a feeling that had begun when you had first met him, that you had tried to smother for years; that flicker had grown into love.

You were both flawed; you were stubborn and judgmental while Logan was brash and reckless. But underneath the disagreeable characteristics you both carried, there was a scared person who needed love.

Somehow you had made the connection in a moment that seemed to transcend your bickering and surface disdain. Perhaps it was your mutual love for Juliet that made it possible for you to grow up near each other but not together. In this way, you became the people that you needed to emerge as in order to acknowledge your love.

And so, what more fitting a time than at the celebration of your mutual love’s wedding to share your love for each other?

All of these thoughts swirled through your mind in a moment; it was as if the conclusion just clicked into place. You loved Logan. You had fought against the feelings you had for him for years, afraid that he could never be the type to settle down and want a family and kids and be content with just one woman. But you couldn’t fight them in the face of his bare honesty.

You leaned up to kiss him, sweetly and gently, and then pulled him even closer. “I love you, too, Logan,” you whispered.

You heard a sound that landed somewhere between a gasp and a sob and Logan squeezed you even tighter, then kissed you as if it was your union that had just been blessed.

“Wow,” you whispered when you could form a coherent thought again.

“It would be in incredibly poor taste to propose to you at my sister’s wedding,” he murmured.

“It would,” you agreed with a grin.

Logan grinned back. “Y/N, love of my life and woman of my dreams, will you do me the honor of accepting my proposal to propose to you at a more appropriate time?”

“I will,” you said, laughing out loud when he picked you up and swung you in a circle.

“OK, I need all the single gents on the dance floor,” the DJ announced. “And let’s get the bride and groom out here for the garter toss!”

“Should I let the poor bastards who don’t have you have the shot at the garter or should I be greedy?”

You followed him off the dance floor. “Have you ever gone for one?” you asked.

“Nope.”

You pulled him to face you, grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him hard and said, “Don’t come back without it. I want everyone here to know you’re mine.”

Logan leaned forward and whispered, “I’m getting hard.”

“Go earn it,” you said with a grin, slapping his ass as he walked away, smiling when he laughed about it.

Logan came back twirling the garter on his finger after ripping it from another guy’s hands, then smirking in a picture with William. You were laughing so hard with Juliet you were gasping for breath. Logan spun you around, dipped you and then kissed you. “I do good?”

He set you back upright. “Yeah, baby,” you laughed. “You did great.”

“Now it’s time to get all the single ladies out here!” the DJ called while predictably playing Beyonce’s  _Single Ladies._

“Don’t come back without it,” Logan growled.

“Oh, yes, Master,” you purred, batting your eyelashes.

He slapped your ass as you had his. Anyone with eyes had to know that you were together.

Juliet had already planned to aim the bouquet at you, but single women at a wedding were some of the most vicious creatures in the animal kingdom. You actually had a long scratch on your arm from the struggle, and you may have elbowed someone in the boob, but you had your bouquet. You were laughing with Juliet as the photographer attempted to get a shot of you without one of your eyes closed or looking like you were completely insane.

* * *

Logan was watching your antics and laughing, heart warmed that you were fighting for the bouquet so that you’d be the next bride. It was a silly tradition but he was happy that you were so willing to declare yourself.

He stiffened when he heard his new brother-in-law’s voice behind him. “So, you and Y/N look pretty serious.”

Logan turned to face him. He learned the hard way not to show Billy his back. “Yeah, we are,” he answered politely.

“Gotta tell ya, none of us expected it,” William said, sipping his whiskey.

“I had all but given up,” Logan answered, wondering where Billy was going with this.

“Well, you had Juliet on your team. I guess I should have expected you to win. She’s a formidable woman.”

“Yeah, she wanted it,” Logan answered, now downright suspicious.

“Well, congratulations, my man, you won the bet! So, should I write you the check for your winnings now or can you wait until I get home from the honeymoon?”

Logan got a confused look on his face, not understanding what William was talking about, but then he heard a gasp behind him. He swung around, terrified.

“Logan?” you asked. “Did you bet on me?”


	14. Chapter 14

You watched the terror wash over Logan and the satisfaction bloom on William’s face.

“No, babe, I wouldn’t do that!” Logan replied, almost frantically.

“You should have, coz I love you, Logan Delos,” you said, giving him a brief kiss, sliding your arms around his waist and watching the realization hit William that he hadn’t succeeded.

“I love you, too,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around you, relieved. You didn’t seem angry but you had one helluva temper.

“C'mon, babe, Juliet wants a picture of us together for the garter and bouquet,” you said, pulling him along, then looking over your shoulder and winking. “Nice try though, Billy.”

William smiled at you, nodding his respectful acknowledgement of defeat.

* * *

You were dancing slowly with Logan. The reception was winding down, your feet were killing you and you were tired. “Long day, huh?” you murmured.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“I can’t wait to soak in a nice hot bath,” you said longingly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm hmm,” you murmured. “It’s a big tub.”

Logan’s heart skipped a beat. “Is it?”

“Oh yeah. It could easily fit two.”

“Did you want some company?”

“I kinda think I might.”

“Anyone in mind?” he breathed.

“You know anyone who might be available?”

“I could probably work you in.”

“Then I can work you in when we dry off!” you said as if it was a revelation.

“Fuck. Can we leave yet?” he hissed.

“As soon as Juliet and Billy do,” you said conspiratorially, winking up at him.

“That was the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever said, by the way.”

“How dare he try to break us up? Fuckin prick,” you hissed.

“I was really scared for a second,” he admitted quietly.

“I was almost convinced for a second,” you admitted back.

“Christ,” he groaned, leaning his forehead to yours. “Please don’t listen to shit like that. I don’t want anyone but you. I will never touch another person as long as I live. I will love you forever.”

“It was only a second,” you reassured him. “Then I realized that you are too good a man to do that.”

“You think I’m a good man?” he asked shakily.

“For me, yeah. You’ve made mistakes but you’re good for me.”

Logan gently cradled your face in his hands, whispered, “I love you so much, Y/N,” and then kissed you with all the love in his heart.

* * *

A while later, Juliet and William had taken their leave, so you and Logan left soon after. You had gotten off the elevator and were strolling to your rooms with your arms around each other’s waists.

“I can’t wait to get this make-up off and wash the gunk out of my hair. You’re so lucky to be naturally beautiful,” you sighed.

Logan chuckled. “Babe, I woke up the last two mornings thinking I was dreaming. You’re gorgeous every minute of the day.”

“Glad you think so because I don’t wear it at home much.”

“Speaking of home…” he began as he slipped the key card into the door, then pushed it open. “I really like sleeping with you.”

“Me too,” you said with a smile, kicking your shoes off as soon as you cleared the door. “Unzip me, love?”

Logan inhaled sharply. You looked back at him, a curious look on your face. “Something wrong?”

He smiled and shook his head. “No, something’s right. You called me love.”

“I love you, Logan Delos. I fought valiantly against you, but you got me.”

“I love you too. Thank you for seeing me.”

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

“We got there,” he said with a smile.

“Bath?”

“Yeah,” he said with a smirk.

* * *

You were snugly settled between Logan’s legs, comfortably resting against his chest. His hands were wandering and you could feel his arousal against your lower back, but he didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave the tub.

“So,” he began again. “Waking up together. I like it.”

“Mm hmm,” you agreed. “You’re snuggly. Who knew?”

“Nobody, really. Never stuck around long enough to snuggle.”

“Ha. I win.”

He chuckled at that. “So when we go home tomorrow…”

“Oh! We go home tomorrow!”

“Yes, we do.”

“Where will we sleep?”

“Kinda what I was wondering…” he said.

“I’ve never been to your place,” you said.

“Obviously I haven’t been to yours,” he agreed.

“Well we need to figure this out. Holy shit, Logan!” you carefully turned so you could look at him, making sure not to squish his junk. “Babe, we… I need you.”

He nodded. “Me too. Ready to get out?”

“Yeah,” you said, getting to your feet and waiting for him to stand.

“That ass,” he hissed.

“But I’m not wearing heels!” you teased, turning to face him. Looking down, you fluttered your eyelashes and said, “Is all that for little ole me?”

“Yeah,” he said roughly, his hands on your hips.

You braced your hands on his arms and stepped out of the tub, then held your hand out for him to follow. When you were both standing on the mat, you grabbed towels and dried each other off, stopping frequently to kiss.

You were mortified when Logan was leaning in to kiss you and you yawned. He pulled back and said, “Why don’t we get some sleep, love.”

“I’m sorry!” you exclaimed.

“It’s been a busy few days,” he said with a smile. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“But… hard-on!” you sputtered.

Logan chuckled. “Isn’t the first time I’ve gotten hard over you, won’t be the last.”

“Better not be,” you whispered, trailing your fingers down his chest to his stomach.

“Promise,” he whispered, then closed his eyes when your hand closed around his cock and started gently sliding. “If you want to sleep that is not the nicest thing to do.”

“Got my second wind,” you purred, then leaned forward and caught one of his nipples in your teeth and gently pulled, delighting in his hiss of pleasure. You licked where you had bitten and then continued to kiss down his chest, nails gently dragging all over his skin.

“Babe?” he groaned as your mouth reached his navel.

“Hmm?” you said against his skin.

“Do we need a condom?”

“Not for this,” you said, on your knees looking up into his eyes, stroking his length before darting your tongue out to lick the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Babe, I want to make you feel good, too. Come to bed.”

You swallowed as much of his cock as you could and rubbed your tongue from side to side on the underside while you sucked.

“Jesus Christ, babe,” he groaned as his entire body shivered in pleasure, then he cradled your face and drew back, pulling you to your feet and kissing you frantically. You moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, tasting himself on your tongue.

Walking you backward, he followed you onto the bed, hands and mouth caressing and kissing. You were running your hands through his hair, moaning and muttering his name when he hit a sensitive spot. You kissed and stroked and scraped your fingernails across whatever skin you could reach, tugging his hair and hearing him growl.

When his mouth neared your pussy, you raised your hips to meet him. You had been on edge since he rubbed his beard against your neck to run Jason off, and his taste had driven you crazy. You needed him desperately. “Please,” you moaned. “Need you, Logan.”

“What do you need, Y/N?” he said, kissing down your stomach to your thigh, his breath the only touch you felt where you needed it most.

“Make me come, please,” you moaned, squirming as he settled between your legs and began to kiss your inner thighs.

Logan groaned at the need in your voice, still in shock that the woman of his dreams for over a decade was begging him. You wanted him, you loved him. He rubbed his beard on your thigh and grinned when you threw your legs over his back, lifted your shoulders to look at him and growled, “Logan! Stop teasing me or I will lock you out of my room and text you selfies of me getting myself off on the other side of the door so you can hear and see me but not touch.”

“That is remarkably detailed, babe,” he said in admiration.

You grabbed a handful of his hair. “Now, Delos!”

Logan groaned and said, ”Fuck, I love you.’

You softened a little and stroked his hair. “I love you, too. Now fuck me senseless.”

Logan teased you a bit more, light touches, blowing air across your dampness, doing kitten licks and then rubbing his beard against your lips before he finally licked a stripe that had you howling.

Logan was a magician. He used fingers and thumbs and beard and lips and teeth before he even really broke out his talented tongue and sent you to a different plane of existence. Logan didn’t even know if you were coherent when you screamed your love for him and how his tongue was ‘a fucking masterpiece.’

When you returned to reason, you felt Logan working you through the shudders and shivers of your orgasm.

“Baby,” you said, beckoning him up to you.

He prowled up your body, his lean form like a predator. “You seemed to enjoy that.”

“Fuck yes I did. You’re the most amazing man in the world. But now it’s your turn.”

“Oh, yeah?” he said as he settled his throbbing cock against your wet, sensitive pussy, causing you to shudder.

“Yeah,” you whispered. “I want to touch you and taste you, suck you and ride you, mark you as mine. I just have one question.”

“What’s that?” he asked against your lips before he kissed you deeply, your arms and legs holding him close.

“How do you want to give me your cum?” you asked him in a low voice filled with desire.

Logan shuddered. “Ride me.”

“Roll over, baby.”

“Lemme grab a condom,” he whispered.

He got up to get one from his suitcase. You let out a wolf whistle and yelled, “That’s one hot ass, baby, whoo!”

“Why thank you,” he said, crawling back into bed and kissing you.

You pressed him over on to his back and took the foil packet from him, holding it in your teeth while you straddled his thighs, then setting it next to you on the bed. You leaned forward and kissed him, then kissed his neck and ears, rubbed your nose in his beard a bit, then kissed down to his collarbone, sucking a bit here and there to mark him.

“Babe,” he groaned as you kissed down his chest and licked and bit occasionally.

“Hmm?” you asked against his ribs, fingernails making their own path down his body.

“Please,” he hissed.

You looked him in the eye and said, “I am all about gender equality, babe. I’m going to torture you as much as you teased me.”

“Fuck,” he whispered, eyes closed in blissful torment.

You continued your journey down his body, delighting in his grunts and moans, finally wrapping your mouth around his cock again, pulling a shouted, “Y/N!” from Logan.

When you thought you had gotten him close and pulled him back often enough, you sat up, pulling your mouth off his cock with a wet pop. Logan opened his eyes to watch you tear open the rubber package with your teeth and slide it over his cock, then position yourself to slide onto him.

“What do you want, love?” you asked in a husky whisper, using the tip of his cock to stroke your clit.

“Need to bury my cock in your pussy, babe,” he groaned. “Please.”

You slipped the tip of his cock into your entrance, delighting in the stretch as you lowered yourself down onto him.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he groaned, slowly lifting his hips to penetrate you deeper.

“Oh my God yesss,” you moaned, head thrown back as you felt him filling you.

You flexed your inner muscles and rotated your hips and Logan gasped. “Not gonna last if you keep doing that.”

“Then I’ll keep doing that if it feels that good,” you said, squeezing his cock with your pussy.

Logan grabbed your hips and started fucking up into you, almost out of control with lust. One hand slid up your torso to squeeze your breast and pinch your nipple, and then you were both moving frantically.

Logan licked his thumb and started rubbing your clit, pulling a screaming climax from you, shivering and shaking as you collapsed against Logan’s chest.

He slowed his thrusting, wanting to last a bit longer and make you come again before he finally allowed himself to climax. Once you became aware, he kissed you gently and deeply, then laid you next to him, facing away and lifted your leg to slide in from behind.

“Christ,” you hissed as he started hitting your g-spot almost immediately.

“Yeah? You like that?” he growled.

“Yes. Please,” you moaned.

Logan slowed down and started aiming his thrusts right at the perfect spot, caressing your breasts for a bit before he slipped his fingers to your clit and drove you to yet another orgasm, allowing himself to come right after.

* * *

You were lying in a sweaty tangle, both of you feeling the amazing satisfaction of finally being with someone you had wanted for over a decade.

Love had made you brave enough to admit that you had been hiding from your feelings for Logan for your entire adult life; it had given Logan the feeling of complete safety that knowing love can create within one’s heart.

The sex was also amazing.

“Baby…” you hummed.

“Yesss?” he replied smugly. You had come at least four times, twice on his tongue and twice on his cock.

“That was unbelievable. I’ve never felt…I’ve never felt love and sex. It made everything…better.” You laughed. “Apparently you fucked me stupid.”

“No, I know what you mean,” he said, turning to his side to look at you. “It’s why I wanted you to love me, because I knew it would be different for me.”

You turned on your side to face him. “I do love you, Logan. So much,” you said, kissing him gently. “ but, y’know what I don’t get?”

“What?” he said, smiling and stroking your hip.

“Why didn’t we get together sooner?” you said with a mischievous smile.

“You little shit,” he said with a laugh, grabbing you and making monster sounds while pretending to gobble you and tickling your sides.

When you had calmed down again, Logan grinned at you and said, “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Logan. You’re mine.”

“Forever.”

“Forever.”

~The End


End file.
